Second Chance Love: Rioichi Cooper
by Seiya-Serena-fan18
Summary: Angela Nidaros has been in a soul mate bond with Sly Cooper. But after a year, she accepts that Sly loves Inspector Carmelita Fox and the bond is broken. After accepting it, Angela finds out that she may be bonded to a certain Ninja Master Cooper. Will Angela get her second chance with another soul mate? Or will she remain alone? Takes place before and during "Thieves in Time".
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you like it. As much as I wish to, I do not own any characters from Sly Cooper. But Angela Nidaros is my character. Reviews are required for inspiration. Review and flame me all you want. I will accept them with open arms.

(Third Person's POV)

On a cool night, in a shared hideout in Paris, France, was a brown-furred female raccoon sitting on the couch reading a book that belonged to the family of her best friend, Sly Cooper. Angela Nidaros lived in the hideout that she shared with Sly, Bentley, and Murray. But as of late, They were all living different lives. Bentley was building a lab with his girlfriend Penelope. Murray was living the dream in the derby. And Sly was faking amnesia to be with her previous rival in love, Carmelita Fox.

You see, Angela, like Sly, was a master thief. She and Sly were the best of friends before the Fiendish Five came and wiped out Sly's family. They did not reunite until Sly retrieved his family's book, the Thievius Raccoonus. After that, Angela joined the gang and went on all of their adventures.

Angela was previously in love with Sly. But he did not return her feelings for he was attracted to Inspector Fox. Little did Sly know, that Angela was his soul mate. Angela went through a lot of heartache whenever Sly was fooling with Carmelita. After a year of separation, Angela finally accepted that Sly will never love her more than family.

* * *

(Angela's POV)

 _*Sighs*_ "Another successful and exciting heist," I said, smiling to myself as I climbed through the window of our hideout.

I just came back from a heist and managed to steal a Japanese Katana from a corrupted art collector. Lately, I have been having a fetish for stealing anything in regards to Japan and I have no idea why.

I changed out of my singed top and pants into a silk robe.

 _"If Carmelita is going to continue zapping me with that stupid shock pistol, she is going to buy me a new wardrobe",_ I thought to myself. Ugh, that vixen just gets me so mad. Not only did she take Sly away when the Cooper Vault collapsed, she also tends to chase me and shoot me with that dang pistol.

After changing into my favorite Japanese silk robe, I decided to kick back and read the Thievius Raccoonus. Ever since I joined the team after helping Sly take down the Fiendish Five, Sly lent the book to me and said I could read it anytime I want. And I have been reading it a lot lately. It gives me company reading about the great Cooper master thief ancestors. Especially, the handsome ninja master, Rioichi Cooper. Whenever I read the Thievius Raccoonus, I always read his section. There is just something about Rioichi that draws me in. It's like, ever since the soul mate bond I shared with Sly was broken, another bond was created. It was as if Rioichi was taking Sly's place in my heart. " _But how is that possible"_ I wondered.

Before I could ponder any further, the telephone scared me out of my thoughts.

"Hello," I said annoyed.

"Hey there Angela," It was one of my best friends, Bentley.

"Hi Bentley, how have you been?"

"I have been great; the lab is coming along nicely. How are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Don't you mean, 'are you ok, since Sly left with Carmelita?'" Bentley was the only one, aside from me, that knew of the bond I shared with Sly.

"I am just checking up on you. I know what happens when a cooper rejects their soul mate for another. I read…."

"You read the Thievius Raccoonus. I know, you've told me this I don't know how many times," I interrupted. Bentley was starting to get on my nerves. At least once a week, he calls to make sure I am ok. I understand he is trying to be a good friend. When Sly first left, I went into a deep depression. I was an empty shell of myself. After a year, I finally accepted that Sly was in love with Carmelita and not me.

"I am just worried about you Angela. You have been recovering quite well and I want to make sure you do not fall into depression again," Bentley says defensively.

I sighed, "I know, and I am sorry for snapping at you Bentley. But really, I am ok. Sly is happy with Carmelita, so that makes me happy."

"Really? That is different from what I hear from you usually, what changed?"

"It's actually strange Bentley" I go on and tell him how I have been feeling this past week. After I accepted Sly's love for Carmelita, I've felt like a chain that linked my heart to Sly's shifted. It felt like someone took Sly's place in the soul mate bond. After that, I felt happier and my heart warmed up. The strangest part is that it feels like my heart was calling out to another. And I can hear this warm and gentle voice in my head.

It is quiet on the other end for a moment.

"Bentley, are you there?"

"Oh, yeah I am here. I am just thinking about what you just told me." Bentley explains how he has been studying the Cooper History.

"This is really rare Angela, but if a Cooper mate is ever rejected, then that mate is bonded to another Cooper. I have only read about this once throughout the entire history of the Cooper Clan. If my knowledge serves me right, and it always does, then there is a very good chance that you have been bonded to another Cooper family member. Tell me, when you read the Thievius Raccoonus, whose section do you feel most attached or drawn to?"

My eyes widened, "come to think of it, I have been constantly reading Rioichi Cooper's section."

"THE NINJA MASTER?!" Bentley yelled in my ear. I had to take the phone away from my ear.

"Geez Bentley, don't yell in my ear, but yes, the ninja master thief." I rolled my eyes. I mean how many ninja coopers are there in the world? I only know one.

"Sorry Angela, but It sounds like you are most likely bonded to Rioichi Cooper. That would explain why you have been stealing ancient Japanese artifacts lately. It's a way for you to get close to him " Bentley explained.

I almost fell out of my seat. "How is that possible, Rioichi lived way before my time?"

"That is another thing I was getting at. Apparently, if the bond between the cooper and his/her mate is strong enough, then the cooper mate would be brought closer to the cooper so the bond can grow stronger."

That is when I started laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me! You're telling me that I am bonded to Rioichi Cooper, and that if our bond is strong enough, I will be transported through time to Rioichi's time in order to allow our bond to grow?! That is funny."

"Angela, this is no laughing matter. You said that you hear a voice in your head, right? It could be Rioichi calling out to you. If so, then he may be feeling the bond as well from his own time in Feudal Japan. You have to consider the possibilities."

"You're not joking about this, are you?" I asked after I calmed myself.

"No I am not, I have only read once about this happening, but it is possible," Bentley explained.

"Wow, so I may be bonded to Rioichi. What happens now?" I asked.

"I don't know Angela; I think we need to do more research on this. Do you mind if I come see you at the hideout tomorrow? Maybe we can figure this out." Bentley asked.

I roll my eyes. "Bentley, how many times do I have to tell you: you don't have to ask. This is your hide out too. But yes you can come over."

Bentley laughs on his end, "I know that, I just like riling you up. I will see you tomorrow then. Good night Angela."

"Good night Bentley." I hang up the phone before a cold wind blows in. I go to close the window to find it closed. _"what was that all about"_ I wondered to myself. I turned back to the couch to find the Thievius Raccoonus on the floor, opened. I picked it up to find it opened on Rioichi's section. I brush my paw on Rioichi's photo while staring longingly at it. It was as if Rioichi was staring back at me with those soulful eyes of his.

"Oh Rioichi, if I was truly your soul mate, would you accept the bond with someone like me," I said to myself as if he was listening.

Suddenly a warm breeze blew across my face and fur. It felt like a paw was stroking my cheek lovingly. Then I heard the warm and gentle voice that I have been hearing for the past week that warmed me up to the core.

"Of course I will, _Watashi no ai,_ but would you accept me as your soul mate?"

I didn't have to think about my answer, "Yes, I would be honored to stand by your side as your soul mate."

The book in my hands started to tremble. Freaked out, I dropped it and backed away from it. The book flipped the pages on its own and then started to glow. The light coming from the book got brighter and brighter. True to my curious nature, I started moving towards the glowing book. The closer I came, the more lightheaded I became.

When the book glowed as brightly as it could, that is when it went all black.

 _This is it, the first Chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it. You will make me very happy whether you flame it, comment it, and especially like it. Later!_

Watashi no ai- My love


	2. Chapter 2

To all who are reading, thank you for reading this story. As much as I wish to, I do not own any characters from Sly Cooper. But Angela Nidaros is my character. Reviews are required for inspiration. Review and flame me all you want. I will accept them with open arms.

Thank you to Wolfman 95 for your review. It is much appreciated.

(Rioichi POV)

It was another successful day in my sushi shop. There was not a dry seat. Ever since I created sushi, my business was a great success. Not only did it provide money for me to live off of, it was the perfect front for a ninja. Everyone thought that I was living the perfect life. Although it may seem that I was happy with my life, I never felt complete. I was lonely. I read in the Thievius Raccoonus that every Cooper had a soul mate and that we would have the ability to sense them through a bond. I have always wondered if I would find my soul mate.

"Perhaps I am meant to be alone." I thought to myself. But then I remembered a very important rule to being a ninja: "A ninja never gives up". I was beginning to lose hope until recently, I started feeling different.

For the past week, it felt like my heart was being linked to another. I have also been dreaming about the most beautiful female raccoon that I have ever seen. Her fur was a dark brown; her eyes shined like the bluest sapphires; her hair went down to her waist and was as black as the night sky; and her smile was so bright, it could rival the sun. I have never seen a more beautiful creature in my whole life. Every time she looked at me, my heart fluttered. It is when I started dreaming about her, that I realized that this female must be my soul mate. And somehow, I can feel that her heart was calling out to mine. I can hear her voice in my head and I would always respond.

I was closing up the shop for the night, before going on my evening heist, when I heard her voice again, _"Oh Rioichi, if you truly were my soulmate, would accept the bond and be with someone like me?"_ My eyes widened, for I could sense doubt in her voice. It was like she was deeming herself unworthy of the love that was meant for her.

"Of course I would _watashi no ai._ But would you accept me as your soul mate?" I answered her immediately and imagined that I was standing in front of her, stroking her cheek.

"I would be honored to stand by your side as your soul mate," I heard almost immediately. Her words made me smile.

As I was running on top of the rooftops, a blinding light started to approach the village. I covered my eyes so the light didn't blind me.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

After the light died down, I decided to investigate. But when I got to the location where I saw the light, there was nothing out of the ordinary. It was then that I left to go on my heist before sunrise. Little did I know that the one I was waiting for was watching me leave.

(Angela's POV)

" _Wow, he is more handsome in person,"_ I thought to myself while in hiding. After I came to, I looked around and found that I was in a village in Feudal Japan.

"Is this some kind of dream?" I wondered. It was when I saw Rioichi's restaurant in the distance that I realized that I wasn't dreaming. Bentley was right. I must be Rioichi Cooper's soul mate, otherwise I wouldn't have been brought here.

I could feel the bond grow even stronger as I watch him jump over rooftops in the moonlight. He is most likely going on a heist. My heart is beating like a drum against my chest, making it hard to breathe. I knew right then and there; I was done for. Rioichi stole my heart and I haven't even met him yet.

" _I have to see him soon,"_ I thought to myself.

I walked off to find a place to spend the night. I needed to think of a way to meet Rioichi officially.

(Third Person POV)

Rioichi thought about what happened last night, all day the next day after returning from his heist. He felt the bond grow stronger last night when he decided to investigate where the light came from.

" _Could it possibly have been my mate? Could she be close at last?"_ Rioichi wondered to himself.

It was a lovely spring day and the Sushi House was busy as usual. With a smile on his face, Rioichi welcomed the customers to his restaurant. It seemed to have been a normal day, until Rioichi sensed someone coming into the restaurant. While he was chopping sushi, he looked up and saw a beautiful brown furred raccoon take a seat on a pillow at a table.

Rioichi's eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth was gaping in awe.

" _I cannot believe it! It's her!"_ He thought to himself. After waiting patiently for so long, his soul mate was finally here in his shop.

Angela could sense that someone was staring at her. So she turned and looked straight in to the eyes of the handsome ninja Cooper himself. His eyes were just as she imagined they would be. They were staring right in to her soul. She smiled and waved at him and Rioichi smiled and nodded his head in greeting and respect, then continued his work.

Rioichi walked over to the female raccoon. " _Konnichiwa,_ what may I serve you today?" he asked her with a bow.

Angela looked up and smiled, "Hello, I actually don't know. I have never tried sushi before. You can serve me whatever you want."

"Very well, I think I know just the thing for you." Rioichi said with a smile and walked back to the kitchen. He returned shortly with a steaming pot of tea and a cup. After taking a sip of the tea, Angela smiled realizing that it was her favorite, Jasmine Tea.

" _How did he know that I preferred Jasmine?"_ She asked herself.

Before she could ponder any further, a plate of delicious smelling sushi was placed in front of her. Rioichi explained that it was made with rice, seaweed butter, and swordfish. Angela took a bite and her taste buds were singing.

"Wow, this is the best thing I have ever tasted. You have pure talent in the kitchen," she said with a smile.

" _Arigato,_ I am glad you are enjoying my sushi. I always try to make it perfect." Rioichi smiled in appreciation. Much to his dismay, Rioichi could not stay and talk with Angela. He had other customers to serve. So he left and allowed her to enjoy her meal.

Angela wanted to stay and get to know Rioichi, but he had a busy restaurant full of hungry customers to take care of. As a thank you for the meal, she left a good amount of coins on her table and her master thief calling card with a message inside, thanking Rioichi for the meal and that she hopes to see him again. (looks like Sly Cooper's, except it was brown)

(Rioichi POV)

I watched the lovely raccoon leave, saddened that I could not talk to her. It was so busy in my restaurant, that I didn't have time to sit down and get to know her. 

_*sighs*_ "I did not even get her name," I said to myself.

I went to her table and found a large amount of coins and a card in her place. The gold was more than what was to pay for her meal, if I asked her to pay. I wasn't going to let her pay anyway. The card was brown and had the face of a raccoon. It said on the inside: _"Mr. Cooper, I have heard great things about your skills in regards to making sushi. The words I have heard did no justice to the reality of your skills. That was the most delicious thing I have tasted. Please accept the coins I left as thanks for such a great service. I get the feeling that we will see each other again. I will wait for that day. A.N_ "

I tuck the card in my ninja uniform with a smile. And continue running my restaurant.

"We shall indeed meet again." I said with a smile on my face. Her message lifted my spirit and I was able to finish the day, close the shop, and then go on my evening heist. Perhaps I shall find a gift for my soul mate when I see her again.

 _There you have it. They finally meet each other. Tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I get to continue. Later!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Here is another chapter. I dedicate this chapter to Wolfman95. You gave me this idea so I am giving you what you want. As nice as that sounds, I do not own any characters from Sly Cooper. Angela is the only character I own.

A big thank you goes to Nentendo Girl106734 for putting my story in your favorites.

Another thank you goes to my loyal reviewers: Wolfman95 and anonymous. Your reviews are much appreciated.

Enjoy!

(Angela POV)

It was a perfect night for a stroll along the village rooftops and maybe a little heist. The master thief in me could not go one day without pulling a heist. I did a little research after leaving Rioichi's restaurant and found a priceless Japanese crown that was said to have belonged to an ancient princess. As a master thief, I don't steal from the innocent, only the evil and corrupted. From what I found, the owner of the headdress was a murderer. He killed the true founder of the headdress and took the discovery for himself. That was not ok in my book. So I decided that the treasure should be taken to a nicer home. Which is with me.

The owner was a little arrogant. Apparently he must have thought that no one would steal from him, because the security was weak. Stealing the crown was a piece of cake. After leaving my card, I climbed out of the skylight window. Little did I know, that a certain Red Panda was after the same thing. Oh well, finders keepers.

"Hold it right there," someone called to me from behind just when I was leaving.

" _This will be fun,"_ I thought with a smirk, and then I ran off and the other thief chased me. I knew it was Rioichi by the sound of his voice. But I wasn't going to give up that easily. Whatever he wants from me, he will need to catch me first.

(Rioichi POV)

" _This female has the skill and grace of a ninja,"_ I thought to myself as I chased after the thief that stole the crown that I was targeting for the evening.

My plan was to steal an ancient crown that was stolen by a murderer. However, before I could reach the crown, I saw that it was gone. In its' place was a card that looked like a raccoon with a brown face. I compared the card with the one that my mate left at my restaurant. I knew then and there that she was the one that stole it. As I looked up at the skylight, I saw a raccoon tail disappearing over the edge. When I tried to stop the raccoon thief from leaving, she ran off and I gave chase.

"You do realize that you cannot escape me," I yelled out to her as I chased her on the rooftops.

"Why, cause you're a ninja master," she yelled back at me with a laugh.

I smirked to myself as I performed my Ninja Spire Jump and then did my special Leaping Dragon Technique to land in front of her with my arms crossed.

"Exactly."

She skidded to a stop at least a foot from me.

"Wow, that was amazing." She said after catching her breath. I chuckled at her compliment.

I stepped up to her and removed her hood. My breath was caught. She was even more lovelier up close. Her eyes shined in the moonlight as she looked up at me.

"You know; you never gave me your name when you were at my shop today." I said smiling at her.

"I guess I wanted to make things interesting. I am Angela Nidaros" she said with a bow.

"Angela-san, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. I am Rioichi Cooper, at your service," I said as I bowed to her and kissed her hand.

Her blush covered her entire face and neck, turning her fur a reddish brown. I found it rather adorable.

"I know very well who you are, Rioichi-san. It is a great honor to meet you. I am sorry to have stolen your artifact." She said looking at the ground. I am certain that she thought that I was upset. I would have been upset if it wasn't her. But it led me to soul mate once again. I lifted her chin up to look at me.

"It is quite all right Angela-san. I am just pleased that I was able to see you again. I must say, you have excellent techniques as a master thief." I said with a laugh.

"Thank you Rioichi-san." She said with a smile. She tried to give me the stolen crown, but I insisted that she kept it.

We walked back to my restaurant while getting to know each other.

" _This woman is perfect. She is kind, beautiful, and a thief like myself. How could I have been blessed with such a perfect mate?"_ I thought to myself as I walked with her.

The time went by and before we knew it, we were back at my restaurant. Angela had a sad look on her face.

"Well, I suppose this is where we separate. I am glad to have met you Rioichi-san. I hope to see you soon." She said as she started to walk off.

I grabbed her paw to stop her before she could walk away.

"Wait Angela-san. Where are you staying, since I can tell that you are new here?" I asked.

"I stay wherever I can find place. Mainly in the bamboo forest," She answered. I shook my head at that.

"If you need a place to stay Angela, then, if you want, you can stay with me. With your techniques, you and I could make a great thieving team. You could also help me with my restaurant. The business has grown so much that I could use some help," I had to offer this to her. Not only would it give her shelter and support, it would also allow us to get closer and let our bond grow.

Her eyes widened and sparkled at my offer.

"Are you sure Rioichi-san? I don't want to be a burden." My eyes widened. I cannot believe that she would think of herself as a burden.

I grabbed her paws and pulled her close to me.

"Angela-san, you will never be a burden to me. Ever since I met you. I have enjoyed your company. I can feel a connection between us. And I would be honored if you would accept my offer."

"I feel a connection with you as well, Rioichi. I would be truly in your debt for allowing me to stay with you" she said with a smile.

I smiled back at her and led her upstairs to my living area above my restaurant.

I led her to the spare bedroom that was next to mine.

"This can be your room Angela-san. Help yourself to anything that will make you feel comfortable. My room is next to you on the right if you need anything." I said as she looked around the room with a smile.

"This is wonderful Rioichi. Thank you," she said and then she wrapped her arms around me.

I was shocked for a split second before I wrapped my arms around Angela and hugged her tightly.

"You are most welcome Angela-san. I suggest we get some sleep. It is probably going to be busy tomorrow." I told her.

She yawned and said "Yes, you're right. Goodnight Rioichi."

"Goodnight Angela-san" I said as I walked out. I went to my bed with a smile on my face.

" _I finally have my soul mate with me, and I am never letting her go,"_ I thought to myself as I fell asleep, dreaming about a wonderful future with the female raccoon asleep in the next room.

(Sly POV)

It has been a while since I have seen or heard from Angela. I hope she is ok. I have tried calling her, but she doesn't answer. She is either ignoring me or something happened to her. I hope it is the first.

It was about a year ago that I started pretending that I had Amnesia so I could be with Carmelita. After that, everything changed. I knew that the rest of the gang were living their lives but I didn't know what Angela was up to.

Frankly, I was a little worried. I started to think about everything that we (me and the gang including Angela) have been through. Angela and I were the best of friends before the Fiendish Five wiped out our families and caused us to separate. We actually reunited when I was hunting down the Thievius Raccoonus. If it hadn't been for Angela, I may not have survived that battle with Clockwerk. She joined the gang after that and we've together ever since.

After we reunited, it felt like our relationship changed. It felt like, we were more than friends. But naturally, I had my eyes on the lovely Carmelita, so I ignored that feeling. While I was flirting with Carmelita in the past, I noticed that Angela always had this look of pain in her eyes. It was like I was breaking her heart by chasing after Carmelita. After I escaped from Carmelita after the ordeal with Clock-La and the Klaw gang. I did a little research. It turned out that Angela was my soul mate.

I know that I should've talked to Angela about this, but instead and decided to ignore it. Little did I know what that was doing to Angela. I knew that it may be painful, but she would move on.

I knew that Angela still lived at the hideout, so I decided to drop by while Carmelita was at work. I knocked on the door, but the one I was hoping for didn't answer. Instead, it was my best pal, Bentley.

"Hey pal, long time no see. Where is Angela?" I asked as I entered the hideout.

"She's not here, Sly. She has been missing for three days." Bentley said, worried.

My jaw dropped.

"What!? What do you mean she is missing?"

Bentley explained to me that the last time he spoke with Angela was three days ago, before she vanished. He then sat me down and explained what my actions were really doing to Angela.

"Sly, every time you went after Carmelita, you've put Angela in a painful situation. You may have thought that by ignoring the soul mate bond and thinking it would fade away would make it better, but instead you were killing her. After you left with Carmelita after the Cooper Vault ordeal, Angela fell into a deep depression. I had to come over every day for the past year to make sure she is eating, sleeping and taking care of herself. I have never seen her so bad before all of this."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Instead of helping Angela with my actions, I was killing her!? My eyes grew watery as tears started to build. I thought by ignoring the bond, it would fade away and then Angela could move on. I never intended to hurt her like the way that Bentley told me she was hurting.

"Do you at least know if she is ok, wherever she is?" I had to know if she was ok. Angela was my best friend and I did not want her to be hurting.

"Last time I spoke to her Sly, she gave up on you and was happier than I have ever heard from her." Bentley explained.

"What do you mean she gave up on me?"

"I mean that she finally came to an understanding that you would never love her like she needed to be loved and has let you go. It's a good thing to. She let go before the year mark of the day you left. If she held on any longer then she would've died." Bentley said.

I sighed in relief. But I am still furious with myself. Basically, instead of talking to her, I was leading Angela on, giving her false hope that I could love her the way she wanted me to. What kind of friend does that?

Bentley then explained to me about his theory that since Angela let go of me, the bond was broken between me and her. What really shocked me was when Bentley said that my place in the bond may have been replaced by another Cooper.

"How is that possible? I am the only remaining Cooper."

"This is just a theory Sly, but according to my research, if a Cooper Mate gets bonded to another Cooper, then that mate would be brought to a time and location that is close to said Cooper so the bond can grow."

"So you're saying that because of my idiotic actions, Angela may be somewhere in time with one of my ancestors as their soul mate?"

"That is my theory Sly. I agree that your actions and decisions were wrong. But this may be the best for Angela. She was suffering because of what you did. She may be happier now."

I looked down at the floor when the tears finally started to fall from my eyes and into my fur. I really messed up. I pushed Angela away and now I may never see her again. No, I cannot think that way. I will see Angela again. And when I do, I will make things right with her. I just hope that wherever she is, she is safe and happy, even if she is with one of my ancestors.

I left the hideout with a heavy heart and smacked myself in the head

" _Way to go Cooper"_

Yay, another chapter is done. Phew, this one is a long chapter. I want to thank Wolfman95 for giving me ideas for my story. Also I am thinking about writing another story after this one with another ancestor or maybe Sly himself. How about you lovely readers vote for the Cooper you want to read about next and then when I am done, I will write about the Cooper with the most votes. Please review and send in your votes. See ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Here is another chapter. You guys are so awesome and I am glad you like my story so far. I see that some of you wonderful reviewers have been giving me some ideas. I am taking them all into consideration.

Reba G- I might not have Rioichi travel with Angela, but I too would love a catfight between my OC and Carmelita. I might put that in another story.

Thank you to all who have been reviewing: XxWolfMan95xX, AP, Guest, Reba G, Michael4225

Thank you Antaurilover685 for adding my story to your favorites.

I put up a poll on my profile. I want to know which Cooper you want to find their soul mate. So head on over to my profile and cast your vote.

I don't own Sly Cooper-Sucker Punch has that honor. Keep those reviews coming

Enjoy!

* * *

(Angela POV)

It has been 6 months since I landed in Feudal Japan and 5 months since Rioichi and I accepted the bond between us. And, if I say so myself, life could not get any better.

I have been working at Rioichi's restaurant and am currently his partner in crime. I have never been happier. After getting close to Rioichi for one month. I decided that it was time to tell him everything: who I am, what I have been through, and how I got here. I was so scared that Rioichi would reject me after telling him. I did not think my heart could bear any more heartache. I was a fool to think that Rioichi would turn me away. After I told him, he welcomed me with open arms. I can still remember that day.

* * *

(5 months ago)

It was another glorious day in the village. And as usual the restaurant was full of happy customers. Rioichi taught me how to make sushi and since then I helped with the cooking. I even made a specialty. Apparently my sushi recipe is delicious because customers always order it. When I tried to walk out of the kitchen to take orders from customers, Rioichi surprises me by hooking me around the waist with his cane and pulls me close to him.

"Must you really do that Rioichi-san?" I squealed. Ever since I started getting to know him, Rioichi always does that to me, and I can never anticipate.

"It is always enjoyable to see your reaction Angel-chan," he said with a chuckle. After staying with Rioichi for a couple of weeks, he started to call me "Angel". Every time he calls me that, my heart races against my chest.

But my heart was racing for an entirely different reason. We always take an evening off from heists every week and tonight, I intend to tell Rioichi everything. So many questions are running through my head. " _What if Rioichi doesn't believe me? Will he accept me after telling him? Will he reject me? I know I won't be able to bear it!"_

Rioichi must have seen the worried look on my face because he put his paw on my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"Angel-chan, I sense something is troubling you. What is the matter?" he said with a worried look of his own.

I looked into his soulful, brown eyes and took a deep breath while covering his paw with my own.

"I have something to tell you tonight after we close for the night," I said.

His eyes widened. I promised him that when I was ready, I would tell him everything.

"Angel-chan, are you sure? I do not want you to rush yourself." He said while wrapping his arms around me.

"Rioichi, we have known each other for more than a month. I am ready for you to know everything. I just hope that nothing will change" I said looking down.

Rioichi cupped my chin gently and made look at him. Then he kissed my cheek, causing me to blush.

"I promise Angel-chan. Nothing will change, no matter what you tell me" he said with a gentle smile.

After that, we continued the day. Even with the encouragement, deep down, I was scared. It was closing time and my paws started to get clammy and were shaking.

Rioichi led me to the garden in the backyard full of Sakura trees and we sat next to the pond. He waited calmly and patiently for me to start. After looking at my reflection in the pond, I took a deep breath and began.

"Ok Rioichi-san, remember when I told you that I wasn't from this land?" he nodded.

"Well the truth is that I am not even from this time. I actually came from the future. I am close friends with your descendant. I cannot tell you his name, for it could cause problems. Anyway, I met your descendent when he was regaining possession of the Thievius Raccoonus. After defeating an enemy known as Clockwerk, we stayed friends. Unfortunately, I ended up falling in love with your descendent, but he was in love with another. He was my first soul mate. I went through so much pain watching him chase after the one he loved. I tried to ignore the heartache to a point where it became unbearable. The strange thing is, reading your section of the Thievius Raccoonus gave me the comfort I needed to get through. Before I came to Japan, I was on the brink of death, but something saved me. It allowed me to finally let go of your descendent. After I let go, it felt like the bond I felt with him shifted. It was as if someone took your descendant's place in my heart. I think it was you, Rioichi Cooper. After I moved on, I started to hear your voice and before I landed in Japan, I asked a question. Then I heard you answer and it felt like you were stroking my cheek. Your comfort gave me the strength I needed. Rioichi Cooper, I believe that you are my soul mate. Please do not abandon me. I don't think I can bear it a second time." I finished while wringing my paws until my fur started to turn pale. My eyes began to water after pouring my heart out to the very raccoon I was in love with.

After a moment of silence, I felt a soft paw covering both of my own and the other lifting my face up.

"Angel-chan, I could not believe that you went through so much pain. I believe every word that you told me. The truth is that I was waiting for my soul mate for a long time. I started to lose hope until shortly before your arrival that I began hearing your voice and feeling that our hearts were calling out to each other. And after meeting you and becoming closer with you, I too believe that you are my soul mate. But I wonder, what made you think that I would abandon you?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I suppose it was because I am always abandoned. My best friend, your descendant has abandoned me more times than I can count. I have fallen in love with you Rioichi Cooper and it scares me. The last time I opened my heart, it nearly killed me until I let you in." Tears began pouring out of my eyes like a fountain and mixed in with my fur. I started to rise to walk away until Rioichi grabbed my paw and stood up with me. I looked at him in shock.

"I would never abandon you Angel-chan. I admit that I am shocked about what you told me, but that does not make me love you any less than I already do. In fact, it makes me love you even more because of the strength you possess." He said as he looked deep in my eyes and did not blink.

I gasped at his words as more tears continued to fall.

"You love me?!" I asked. I had to know if he meant it.

He smiled gently as he pulled me against his body, intertwined his tail with mine, and cupped my cheek with one paw and held my waist with the other.

" _Aishiteru,_ Angela Nidaros. I have loved you ever since you walked into my restaurant that first day. I admit that this is a lot to take in, but I am here with you and I am never going to leave you. So after learning everything about you, I must ask you this, 'Angela Nidaros, will you do me the great honor by accepting our bond and become my beloved soul mate'" He said without blinking and was breathless when he finished.

Without answering him, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him with all I have. Rioichi stood frozen for a second before he responded. He held me flat against him. I felt his tongue swiping across my lips, so I opened my mouth and let him in. His tongue stroked mine and I moaned in his mouth and he in mine as our tongues began a dance as old as time itself. It was a few minutes before we pulled away for breath. We had our foreheads against each other as we stared at each other without saying a word.

"Is that a yes, Angel-chan?" I heard him ask breathlessly.

I opened my eyes and smiled largely at him as I said, "of course I accept the bond and would love to be your mate."

* * *

(Present time)

After that day, Rioichi and I were closer than ever. I moved from the spare bedroom and shared the bedroom with Rioichi. I have never been happier and I never want it to end. After I said "yes" Rioichi gave me a cane that looked very much like his own, except this one had Japanese engraving on the staff of the cane. After asking Rioichi, I found that the inscription read "To the Sakura flower of my life, Aishiteru," It was the greatest gift anyone could ever give me. Our bond is stronger than ever. I can sense whenever Rioichi is in trouble or is upset and he can sense me. Although I can sense that Rioichi is upset about what I have told him, I do not bother him about it because he will tell me when he is ready. Just like when I tell him things whenever I am ready. Everything is so perfect now. However, I can feel that something is lurking in the shadows. Something is about to happen, and it scares me. I am worried that I will separate from Rioichi. Little did I know that this would happen very soon.

* * *

(Rioichi POV)

It has been 5 months since Angel-chan revealed everything to me and has become my mate. Life could not be any more perfect. Though, I still think about everything she told me after. Part of me feels grateful that my descendant did not bond with Angela, for if he did, then I wouldn't have met my beloved mate. But the other part of me is enraged that my mate was treated like this. It is completely dishonorable. If my descendant was a true Cooper, he would not let his best friend suffer like Angela has suffered. If I ever get the opportunity to meet him, I will give my descendant a piece of my mind. I may be a ninja master and not allow little things like this upset me, but I could care less at this present time. No one harms my love in any form and gets away with it. If I ever meet my descendant, he will endure an earful from me. Little did I know that I would get the opportunity to encounter my descendant in a short period of time. Not to mention that I could sense trouble was approaching quickly.

My thoughts were interrupted when a certain beloved mate of mine wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"What are you thinking about so hard, Rioichi? And don't lie to me and say nothing." I laughed and shook my head as I turned around to pull her in my arms. Angela could always sense when something is troubling me.

"I am only thinking about everything you went through to get here with me. I am so enraged at my descendant that he caused you so much pain. And yet, I am grateful that he didn't bond with you. Because then I would not have met you and feel so complete."

She smiled and laid her head on my chest as I laid my cheek on top of her head.

"I admit that I was furious that he hurt me like that all because of him loving another. But now, I wouldn't have it any other way. If he hadn't ignored the bond, I wouldn't be here with you and happier than I have ever been." She said.

I pulled her face to mine and my lips met hers. With one swipe of my tongue, she let me in and our tongues tangled together. I felt her fingers stroke my tail fur and I moaned as her hands moved to the front and grasped my ninja outfit. I heard her moan as I wrapped my tail around her waist and touched her tail with mine. We kissed for a few minutes before we needed to breathe. We just stood there wrapped in each other's arms smiling at each other.

"I can still tell that something is bothering you." Angela said after a short moment.

I sighed and looked deep in her eyes.

"I can sense that something is coming, Angel-chan. Something that will disrupt our peace. And I am worried that you will get hurt." Her eyes widened as I told her what I felt.

"I can feel it too, Rioichi-san. And it scares me." Her voice was shaking. I hugged her as close as possible.

"We must not let this interrupt our lives _Watoshi no ai._ Whatever is approaching, we shall face together." I said as I stroked the fur on her head.

" _Hai,_ together." She said with a gentle smile.

After that, we went to our living area with our tails wrapped around each other and holding paws ready to turn in for the night. As usual we fell asleep in each other's arms. I stayed awake a little while longer thinking, " _No matter what happens Angel-chan, I will always be here to love and protect you."_ Then I fell asleep with my mate in my arms.

 _Uh Oh, Sly is in trouble. I have plans for Angela's new cane. It will play a big part in the story. It is getting closer to the game. After at least one more chapter, the game will begin. Please review if you want to know what happens next. Til next time, Sayonara!_

 _Aishiteru-I love you_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello my beautiful readers. Got another chapter for ya. Your reviews are making me very happy. Please keep them coming. From now on, at the end of every chapter I will display the results of the poll that is on my profile. At the end of the story I will announce the Cooper I will write about next._

 _Thank you Cho Tamazaki & GoldenAlpha101 for adding my story to your favorites._

 _Thank you GoldenAlpha101 for following my story._

 _It brings me to tears when I say that I don't own Sly Cooper. Only Angela Nidaros._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

(Rioichi POV)

It was another peaceful day in mine and Angela's restaurant. After we accepted the bond and she agreed to be my beloved mate, I decided to make her my partner. I taught her everything I knew about making sushi and all of my ninja techniques. Every day, Angela helped me in my restaurant. And at night, I trained her in to becoming a ninja like myself. As time went by, she became stronger and stronger. Any male would be honored to have her as his mate. And she was all mine. Everything was perfect. At least it was until a strange tiger came to the village.

It was about a week ago, when this tiger started coming to my restaurant. Strangely, he doesn't order anything, but he sits with the shogun and talks to him. It didn't bother me until he starting approaching Angela. Every time she approaches him and asks if he wanted anything, I could tell, whatever he does, Angela is not comfortable in his presence. I decided to talk to Angela about this.

"Angel-chan, are you all right? You seem to be shaken up." I asked when she came into the kitchen.

She sighed and looked at me with a frightened look.

"I don't know Rio-chan. Something about this tiger rubs me the wrong way. It is not like he flirts with me, but I think he is trying to gather information about you from me. He keeps on asking me how I know you, and what information I have about you. Every time I tell him that it is none of his business, I can sense anger coming off of him. He is dangerous and he scares me." Her entire body was trembling. I put down my knife gently and encircled her in my arms.

"What has he asked and done with you, Angel-chan?" I asked as I rubbed her back, soothing her.

"Every time, I go and take the Shogun's order, he grabs my paw and asks me different questions. I managed to get his name. He calls himself, "El Jefe". He asks how I am so close to the mysterious Rioichi Cooper, what I know about him, and other things. Whoever this tiger is Rio-chan, he knows about you. I think he is trying to use me to get to you." She says to me.

My eyes narrowed at this. I could sense that this tiger was no good. But trying to use my mate to get to me does not sit well with me. I pulled Angela closer to my body as if she was going to vanish.

"We cannot prove anything at this time, Angel-chan. But I believe you. All we can do is tread carefully around El Jefe and hope that he will leave us in peace. Now I must present the Shogun with his meal." I said as I kissed her forehead and went to the Shogun's table.

El Jefe was watching me with a suspicious look. It was as if he was up to something and It was planned for me. I narrowed my eyes at him and sent him a look that said "Stay away from me and my mate or you will pay." I did not notice that, as I was walking away from them, El jefe slipped something in to the Shogun's sushi. After I served the Shogun, Angela and I ignored the tiger as he left the restaurant.

I agreed with Angela. This "El Jefe" had something bad planned for me. Whatever it was, I had to protect Angela and make sure she is safe and away from him.

After another successful night, I hid my cane in its' original place underneath the rug at the entrance. Then I began helping Angela clean up. As we finished, before we headed upstairs to our living area, we heard rhythmic marching approaching the restaurant and then uncontrollable banging on the door reached our ears.

"What is happening?" Angela said with a look of fear in her eyes.

I walked to the window and saw a group of guards led here by that wretched tiger outside. I closed the curtains and ran to Angela. She must have seen the look of fear that matched hers, for she started to breathe heavily. I put my paws on both of her shoulders and looked deep in her eyes.

"You must listen to me, Angel-chan. I want you to climb into the rafters in our living area and escape through the window. Do not come out no matter what happens. Do you understand me Angela?" I said with all of the seriousness I possessed.

"But Rio….."

"Please _watashi no ai,_ if they are after me, I cannot let them get ahold of you as well. Please do this for me. Everything will be fine. I promise." I told her as I stroked her cheek. Yet I knew that I was lying. Everything was falling apart. I needed to stay strong for Angela so she could stay strong as well.

She sighed in defeat and nodded her head with tears in her eyes. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her with all of the passion and love for her that I possessed. I felt her arms wrapped tightly around my neck as mine wrapped just as tightly around her waist. Our tongues dueled and I let her win just this one time. Her tears leaked on to my lips as I showed my love for her. She must've thought that this was going to be the end. I pulled away only to place my forehead on hers. Both of our eyes were closed and we were breathing heavily. I cupped her face within my paws and then looked deep in her eyes and her in mine.

Our moment was interrupted when the banging got even louder and it reminded me of the situation we found ourselves in. I pushed her towards the stairs that led to our living area, encouraging her to go. With one last longing look, she dashed upstairs, climbed into the rafters and hid herself.

Just as she disappeared, the doors were knocked down and the guards surrounded me with their crossbows targeted at me. I put my paws up and kneeled to the floor. One guard behind me kicked me to the ground and placed his foot on my back.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I shouted as the head guard approached me.

"Rioichi Cooper, you are under arrest for serving poisoned sushi to the Shogun." He stated as he read from the scroll.

My eyes widened and then narrowed in anger at this lie. I was set up.

"You lie! I would do no such thing." I shouted as I was forced on to my feet by my arms.

And then, right on schedule, the villainous tiger, El Jefe, came from behind the head guard and laughed in my face.

"Well well, Rioichi Cooper, we finally meet. Where is that lovely female that is always with you, hmmm?" My eyes narrowed in fury. That tiger will never lay a claw on my Angela.

"She is safe, where you will never touch her," I spat at him. He only smirked.

"Oh I will find her, Cooper. I promise you that. But in the meantime, you can tell me where your precious cane is." He smirked. As I would ever tell him anything.

"Never, will you find my cane or Angela." I snapped at him.

I could tell that El Jefe was losing his patience. He punched me in the gut and it brought me to my knees once again with a groan. I felt a rope tied tightly and painfully around my wrists in front of me.

"Take him away," I heard as I was dragged out of my restaurant by the rope on my wrists.

* * *

(Angela POV)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing. My beloved Rioichi was being arrested, allegedly for serving poisonous sushi to the Shogun. I didn't believe it for a second. I knew that El Jefe was up to something, but I didn't think that he would sink so low as to arrest Rioichi for something he didn't do. It was completely dishonorable.

" _When I get my paws on that rotten tiger, I will make him pay for messing with my mate!"_ I thought in anger.

As I watched from the rooftop, my darling Rioichi was dragged out of the restaurant and to the new prison that was recently built. Tears of anger and heartache filled my eyes as I watched Rioichi being taken away. He must've felt my gaze on him, because he turned his head and looked straight at me with a sad smile. The tears that built up in my eyes began to fall like a waterfall. I could swear that I saw him mouth " _Aishiteru",_ before he was yanked harshly to continue walking forward. I tried to follow discreetly, but before I could move any further, the door to the prison slammed harshly as soon as the guards entered with Rioichi.

After that, I let all of my tears of anger, frustration, and heartache loose. I felt my fur get wet but I could care less. My beloved mate was captured and I was alone. Something told me there was more to just this lie that El Jefe created. El Jefe needed Rioichi for something. Before Rioichi was taken, I heard El Jefe asking about his cane.

" _What does El Jefe want with Rioichi's cane?"_ I pondered. I needed to find out. But first, I needed to bust Rioichi out of jail. But I knew I couldn't succeed without help.

I then remembered everything I went through, and how Sly always turned up when things got ugly. Something told me, that Sly was aware of what is happening and that he would be here soon. I don't know how but I knew that he would come.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to see Sly after everything that happened, but it didn't matter. Rioichi needed to be rescued and I needed help. Sly Cooper was the only one I could count on for something like this.

I closed my eyes, turned away from the prison and lifted my eyes to the stars.

"Sly, if you are there, please hurry. I need your help." I whispered to myself as I ran away to find a hideout until I can get Rioichi back.

* * *

(Sly POV)

After Bentley found me in Paris, he explained to me that the history of the Cooper Clan was disappearing. It was then that I realized, someone was erasing Cooper history. Bentley explained that the pages that held the history of my ninja ancestor, Rioichi Cooper, were vanishing quickly. I needed to find a way to fix this, and fast.

Bentley then explained his solution to me, Time Travel. Before Penelope disappeared, she and Bentley were building a time machine. The only thing is that we needed something that came from that time in order for it to work.

Luckily enough, I was targeting a big shot art collector while Carmelita thought I had amnesia. According to my research, this art collector was dealing artifacts in the black market. So that is when I decided to steal an ancient Japanese dagger from him.

" _He should share the wealth,"_ I thought as I sneaked onto the rooftops of the museum. I then laughed to myself thinking that was exactly what Angela would say.

Angela! My thoughts were always on her ever since Bentley told me about what happened to her. I still couldn't believe that I caused her so much pain just by ignoring her and going after Carmelita. I thought it was just a crush, but she was my soul mate. No wonder Angela was hurt. I played with her feelings and her heart. I was feeling down after I left the hideout that day. Carmelita knew something was wrong, but I didn't tell her cause I knew she would yell at me. She hated Angela for the longest time and I had no idea why. I knew that Angela was somewhere in time with one of my ancestors. Part of me hoped that I was replaced in her heart by Rioichi Cooper. Apart from being the greatest thieves of all time, the men in my family were known for being real ladies' men, except for Rioichi Cooper. He was the only one that treated women the way they deserved to be treated. And I hoped that Rioichi fell for Angela like most men would. No matter, where ever Angela was, I would find her and patch things up with her.

As I arrived at the skylight, I unlocked it and lowered down to my target. I swiped it and left my card. But before I could go back up, the door opened.

"What the…" Lo and behold, it was Carmelita pointing that shock pistol at me.

"You didn't really think you'd get away with it, did you Ringtail?" She asked rhetorically.

"Carmelita, funny meeting you here." I said sheepishly. I knew I was caught. Not only for stealing, but for lying to the angry fox.

"Sly Cooper, you no-good lying thief! I am locking you up for good!" She said as she approached me with her pistol.

As I repelled back up, I had to annoy her a little bit more.

"Sorry, gotta take a raincheck. I'll call you!" I said as I ran off. I heard her pistol going off as she shouted from the museum.

"COOPER!"

As I escaped the guards and search helicopters, I made it to the van. While Murray drove to get away from the guards, I placed a picture of me kissing Carmelita's cheek in the visor. Next to it, was a picture of me and Angela dancing at the ball where we stole the Clockwerk wings. How was I supposed to know what my actions were doing to her?

I shook my head. I needed to focus. Rioichi needed my help, and if I run into Angela, then that will be a bonus. Something told me that she was in Japan with Rioichi. If that is so, then we would need her help in finding out what is going on.

" _Hang on Angela, I am on my way."_ I thought as we jumped through time to Feudal Japan.

* * *

 _The game has begun. What will happen when Sly finds Angela? Please review if you want to find out. I want to warn you guys that I am going back to school on Wednesday. It will take a little longer to post, but I will post a chapter when I can._

 _These are the current results of the poll:_

 _Tennessee Kid Cooper: 1_

 _Sir Galleth Cooper: 1_

 _The Poll will be open until I finish the story. If you want your favorite Cooper to find their soul mate, then please go to my profile and cast your vote._

' _Til next time, Sayonara!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello all of you fantastic readers. Your reviews are making me very happy. Please keep them coming._

 _Reba G: I would love to hear your ideas. I will probably get a writer's block without them._

 _Thank you goes out to: Lyisle Lualdi for adding my story to your favorites._

 _Sucker Punch/Sanzaru are the lucky owners of Sly Cooper. But Angela is my character._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

(Sly POV)

 _We needed to locate Rioichi Cooper, Master Ninja and Master Chef. According to the Cooper Clan history, Rioichi Cooper was actually the inventor of sushi. After creating this delectable dish, he opened a sushi restaurant. Which while prosperous, also provided the perfect cover for a ninja. When we got to Japan, it was obvious that something was very wrong. What should have been a peaceful village, was more like a heavily patrolled military base. We located Rioichi's sushi restaurant, only to find it shut down and under guard. Things got worse when Bentley discovered that Rioichi was locked up in a new high security jail, allegedly for serving bad sushi to the Shogun. It all sounded like a pretty tough piece of fish to swallow. We needed to get to the bottom of this situation. And the first order of business was getting Rioichi out of prison._

While researching what was happening here, Bentley also got word that Rioichi found a mate in a female raccoon. That could mean only one thing, Angela was here. If Angela was here, then I needed to find her for we would certainly need her help. While Bentley looked for a hideout, I decided to scope out the area, hoping I would find a trace of Angela. When I started to climb on the rooftops of the village, I heard what sounded like a struggle.

"Get your filthy paws off of me, you bozos!" I heard a female shout out. I knew that voice anywhere. If it was who I think it was, whoever was hurting her, better say their prayers! I decided to check it out and see if the female needed my help. When I arrived at the scene, it turned out to be exactly who I thought it was.

"Angela!" I shouted to her. She looked at me in shock. A guard was manhandling her while the other was trying to tie her up.

"Sly!" She said softly as she struggled against the guard holding her arms. My entrance must've distracted the guards holding her because they both turned around and looked at me. While they were distracted, Angela was able to get free and take out one guard while I took out the other.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I pulled her into a hug, although I could tell she was uncomfortable with it.

"I am fine, I had it under control," She said as she pulled back awkwardly.

I laughed out loud at her answer. I missed her a lot and I am glad she is safe. But there was no time for reunions.

"I am sure you are wondering why I am here." I stated, though she most likely knew the exact reason why I was here.

"Let me guess, you are here to help Rioichi." She said confidently. I sighed and looked at her sadly.

"Unfortunately it is not just Rioichi Cooper in trouble." I began to explain to her that the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus were slowly vanishing and that someone was erasing Cooper history. Like I knew she would, Angela became furious.

"I am glad I found you Angela, we need your help. Do you know of a good place for a hideout?" I asked her after she cooled down.

First, we met up the rest of the gang. Both of them were very excited to see Angela after so long. Murray picked her up in one of his bone breaking hugs. Bentley threw himself out of his wheelchair and wrapped his arms and legs around her. I could tell that she missed us as we missed her. But I could still sense some tension between me and her. And who could blame her. After some cheerful reunions, Angela led us to a shelter that she built in the bamboo forest just outside of the village.

* * *

(Angela POV)

I was so happy that Sly arrived when he did. If he hadn't then I would have been in big trouble with those stupid guards. I wasn't going to tell him that of course. After meeting up with the rest of the gang, I led them to my temporary hideout.

I made my famous sushi meal for Murray, then told the gang my story. I told them how I met Rioichi and what happened before they arrived and how Rioichi was set up and accused of serving poisoned sushi to the Shogun. Curiously, Sly grew angry when I told him about what El Jefe was doing in regards to his advances with me. I decided to ignore it. Bentley returned my Binocucom and my ear piece to me and Sly and I set off to complete a mission.

After we climbed to the rooftops of the village, our binocucoms started going off. It was Bentley.

"Ok you two, we need to break Rioichi out of jail. I have some ideas but you know the drill- I need the two of you to do some recon for me." Bentley said.

"Camera work?" Sly asked.

"Correct-a-mundo Mon Ami. I need some shots of the prison entrance and the samurai armor those big guards are wearing. You should also grab some shots of Rioichi's restaurant. We may need those for later, Capiche?" I rolled my eyes at him trying to use different languages.

"Yeah, we got you Bentley. But maybe we should just stick with English." I answered

" _Sayonara_ Cooper-san, Nidaros-san" He finished with a bow. Well, as well as he can do in his wheelchair.

I put away my Binocucom and then turned to Sly.

"You can get the guards and their armor and I can get shots of the restaurant and anything else important." I stated. Sly was unsure of this plan. I could see it in his eyes.

"Are you sure, Angela. I can get shots of the restaurant if you're not comfortable going back there." Sly said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a smile.

"Sly, you can stop worrying, I am fine. I'll be even better once we get Rioichi out of jail. Now let's go, we're wasting time." I said as I ran off.

I climbed on top of the statue in front of the restaurant to get a good photo. As I took a picture, I heard Bentley in my ear.

"Mmm, I love sushi." I laughed at this.

"Then you will love Rioichi's sushi. It is heavenly." I said.

"I'll take your word for it." I looked around and glared at the large dragon gates that were built after El Jefe came to the village. After tailing that tiger, I found out the palace beyond those gates are where he is hiding out.

"Those guard look like real bruisers." I heard Bentley say. Sly must've gotten a shot of the guards.

"And real ugly too." I responded. Sly laughed at this.

"I couldn't agree more. That definitely wasn't his best side."

I took a picture of the large dragon gates.

"Angela, why did you take a picture of those gates?" Bentley asked. I sighed. I knew that I couldn't tell him what I knew.

"Believe me Bentley, this is important." I said instead.

"Well whatever the reason is, that has to be the largest gate I have ever seen." Bentley responded. Then he called in, telling us to go and get some shots of the local geisha house.

" _Go buy your own camera Bentley,"_ I thought to myself as I met up with Sly.

Just as I arrived at Sly's location, El Jefe came out of the geisha house. My eyes widened and my breathing started to get heavy. Sly looked at me with worry. As my paws started to shake in anger, I felt Sly wrap his arms around me.

"Are you ok, Angela?" He asked me.

I shook my head and stared at the tiger.

"Just get a picture of him." I said blankly.

Sly took a picture and it did not take Bentley a second before he responded. Of course he knew who this creep was.

"Sly, Angela, I'm sure I recognize that guy! He's wanted by Interpol. He's a ruthless mercenary general, responsible for over throwing several small countries." Our eyes widened as we looked at each other.

"So, what kind of mess are we in Bentley?" I asked after a brief moment.

"I don't know Angela. But one thing is certain. My hunch was correct, the gang and I are not the only ones with a time machine." Bentley answered. This is not good.

After wrapping our heads around this, Sly and I made our way to the prison, ready to bust Rioichi out. When we arrived, we were pinged by Bentley again.

"Sly, Angela, this place is locked down tighter than… well tighter than something." I had to say something to ease up the mood.

"Your database security?"

"Murray's pants?" Sly joined on the fun.

I could tell that Bentley was rolling his eyes right now behind his glasses.

"Whatever you two, this is no laughing matter. I've checked, and there really is no way in except for the front entrance. I think there is only one option."

"The doorbell." Sly and I said together. Then we looked at each other and laughed.

"Geez, I missed you Angela." Sly said after catching his breath.

"Very funny you two. No. Sly, you're going to need a disguise. Get yourself a suit of armor from those guards. That's our way in." I nodded. That made a lot of sense. These guards are so stupid; they will easily fall for Sly's disguise.

"Wait a minute, what about Angela? I am sure Rioichi will want to see her." Sly said confused.

"Sly, I don't need a disguise. I am known as "The Cooper Accomplice". It will be even more convincing if you take me prisoner." Sly nodded in understanding.

"That was my thought exactly, Angela. Now get going Sly." Bentley responded.

"Roger that. Just call me "Samurai Sly". I rolled at my eyes at this.

" _Cocky Cooper is more like it"_ I thought to myself as I found some rope.

After Sly got the armor, we met just outside the prison gates. I had Sly tie the rope tightly around my wrists. He was worried that he was hurting me, but I dismissed it. He needed to be a ruthless commander. After getting into character, Sly pulled me to the prison entrance and ordered the guard.

"You there, open the door! I need to put The Cooper Accomplice with the Cooper." Wow, Sly was really into it. The guard, though, wasn't really convinced yet.

"Hmph, a little short to be a commander, aren't you? Who are you?" the guard shined his light on Sly.

"Why I'm …. Major Muggshot." I snickered at this.

" _Couldn't come up with anything better?"_ I started laughing before Sly tugged on my rope, telling me to be quiet.

"huh, Muggshot? I've never heard of you." That made Sly mad.

"You dare question me?! Son, I've been a guard since you were a squealing piglet! Wait until I tell the general about this! I hear he loves pork chops!" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. It must've worked for the guard's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait! I'm sorry sir, I didn't recognize you. Please go right in." The guard let us through with a salute to Sly.

" _Stupid guards"_ I thought with a smirk

Sly dragged me past the guards. I made it look like I was weak and unwilling to fight. When we got closer to Rioichi's cage, I straightened my posture. My heart started to race at the sight of my beloved mate locked in that small cage. El Jefe was going to pay for this! My thoughts were interrupted when Sly shouted softly to get Rioichi's attention.

"Hey, Rioichi Cooper, are you ok"

Rioichi turned his head and glared at Sly, disguised as a guard.

"You guards all seem to make very poor jokes" he said sternly while glaring at Sly. His gaze then turned to me. I saw that his eyes widened at the sight of me and then narrowed in anger and clenched the bars of his cage tightly like he was trying to break them with his fists.

"How dare you touch Angela! When I get out of here, you will suffer for hurting her!" He threatened.

"Calm yourself Rio-chan. He's not hurting me. And he's not one of those bozos" I said with a gentle smile to let him know I was alright. He returned the smile with one of his own. Our moment was interrupted by Sly when he removed his disguise.

"Yeah, we're here to bust you out. The name's Sly." He said while putting his cane over his shoulder.

Rioichi had a shocked expression on his face before it quickly melted away to his usual neutral expression.

"Ah, I see. A fellow ninja, very good. You and Angel-chan will need to make your way to the dragon bridge to reach this cage. Hurry up!" He said while giving Sly a ninja greeting (putting hands together and bowing the head).

"Ok, we'll be there soon. Just, stay put." Sly, being the smart alec that he is, said.

"Hahaha, very funny." Rioichi said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at Sly's lame joke.

As we made our way to the dragon bridge, I felt Rioichi reaching out to me through our bond. We haven't spoken like this since I landed in Japan. We haven't the need to since we were always together.

" _Angel-chan, is this, Sly, the descendant you told me about? The one that hurt you?"_ I sighed. I should've realized that Rioichi would have figured it out. I didn't want to turn family against family, but I could not lie to Rioichi.

" _Yes Rio-chan, Sly is your descendant and was the one I told you about."_ I felt intense anger through our bond. I knew that Rioichi was furious.

" _Rio-chan, please do not be angry. Sly may have hurt me, but he is here to help us get our life back. You have to trust him."_

" _Alright Angel-chan, I will let this go for now."_ I sighed. Rioichi was not known to leave things alone. He prefers to end things. I just know that sooner or later, Rioichi will confront Sly and it will not be pretty.

Our connection was broken when Sly tugged the rope to tell me to keep going. When we reached the dragon bridge, we saw that Rioichi's cage was only feet away from us. However, I sensed that something was wrong. It would be much too easy to simply walk to the cage, even with Sly's disguise to fool the guards. I untied the rope around my wrist so I could move better. Then I put my arm out in front of Sly to stop him from moving forward.

"Wait Sly. Something is not right."

"C'mon, Angela. Rioichi Cooper is right there." Being the idiot that he is, Sly took a step on a medallion plate on the floor. It pressed into the floor, springing a trap.

"hehe, whoops." I glared at Sly as Rioichi face palmed and shook his head.

The bridge completely fell apart leaving behind small platforms and landing spires. Then metal dragons started to spout out fireballs. Before one could hit me, Sly pushed me behind him and deflected the flame attacks with his shield. Sly was waiting for me to follow him, but I did not have my cane for it was hidden with Rioichi's cane, so I could not follow him. I looked at the points and realized that there was a way.

Rioichi must've sensed what I was thinking, for his eyes widened and then he nodded his head in encouragement. Rioichi taught me every technique he knew, including The Leaping Dragon, even though only a Cooper could succeed in the technique. Rioichi always told me that I was the exception whenever I believed that I could not do it since I was not a true Cooper. I have tried many times to get it right, but I was never successful.

"This is the only way." I said to myself as I ninja spire jumped to a landing spire. I could hear Rioichi coaching me.

" _Remember Wastashi no ai, clear your mind to gather your focus. Then direct your energy towards your target. I know you can do it Angel-chan. I believe in you."_ He said to me. My heart warmed up at his encouragement.

I then took a deep breath, closed my eyes and focused. A few seconds later, I felt all of my energy being gathered. I targeted my energy towards the spire nearest to Rioichi's Cage. Then I jumped. It felt like I was flying. I opened my eyes and saw that Rioichi was only inches away from my face.

"Excellent Angel-chan, that was very good. I always knew you could do it." He said with pride. He reached out and pulled me into a kiss, that was long overdue, between the bars. It felt so good to be close to him again. I missed him so much. We pulled away as Sly jumped on to the cage. I mentally told Rioichi to pretend to not know Sly.

"Hmmm, I do not know you, but, aside from Angela, only a true Cooper could have reached this cage." He stated. I am glad he listened to me.

Sly looked at Rioichi sheepishly.

"Yeah, I didn't want to alarm you, but my full name is Sly Cooper. I'm your relative. From the future."

"Do not worry, ninja are never alarmed. With all that has happened here lately, I believe you." Rioichi said calmly, though I know he wants to shout at Sly that he knows who he is. Rioichi is a ninja master, but he could not fool me.

Before long, the cave started to collapse and the cage started to disconnect from the cavern ceiling.

"Now perhaps you would open the cage, so we may escape certain death." Rioichi said calmly even though we were close to falling to our deaths.

"Right, of course" Sly busted the lock with his cane and Rioichi climbed to the top of the cage.

He pulled me up and then we pulled Sly up. As the cage started to break loose, Rioichi grabbed the chain, made sure I had a hold, then hooked Sly on his pack and threw Sly to the top of the chain. We watched as the cage fell into the mist below before we climbed up the chain.

" _Rioichi, my love, you are free."_ I thought to myself with a smile as we made our way out of the prison and to freedom.

* * *

 _Yay! Rioichi is free. Sly is in big trouble! Keep those reviews coming if you want to see what happens next._

 _The current results:_

 _Tennessee Kid Cooper: 2_

 _Sly Cooper: 1_

 _Sir Galleth Cooper: 1_

 _If you want your favorite Cooper to fall in love, then please go to my profile and cast your vote. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. Until then, Sayonara!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello readers, got another chapter for you. This one is rated due to some language and a little "heat". No lemons, I promise but it does get a little heated later on. I love all of your reviews._

 _Reba G: you got some great ideas. I will see what I can do with my next story. But I promise you, there will be a cat fight between my OC and a certain vixen in my next story._

 _Thank you Nancydrewluvr96 for adding my story to your favorites._

 _I am sad to say that I don't own Sly Cooper, only my OC Angela._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

(Sly POV)

 _After rescuing Rioichi, we returned to the hideout. Unfortunately, there wasn't much time for family reunions. But apparently there was time for reunion of mates. The moment Angela and Rioichi got out of the Rickshaw at the hideout, they instantly embraced each other. The gang and I even turned away embarrassingly when they started to make out. I could tell that they needed this after being separated. It was kind of how I felt when I was separated from Angela but I ignored it. I knew that I had to talk to Angela about that and soon. But I knew it was going to hurt her. I regretted interrupting their make out session if their glares had anything to say about it, but we needed to find out what was going on and fast. After cooling down, Rioichi kept his arm around Angela's waist as he confirmed the source of the trouble, was the tiger we tracked in the village. Someone calling himself, El Jefe. After some more data base digging, Bentley was able to uncover his Interpol file. El Jefe had an impressive record. Over the years, he had taken over dozens of small countries around the globe, usually for the highest bidder. He was a ruthless mercenary and military strategist of the highest order. In fact, he once boasted that he could overthrow a country, commanding only three blind mice armed with plastic spoons. According to his file, this guy had mysteriously vanished, just as the authority was closing in. Well, we had found him, and we needed to take him down. It looked like we were in for a tough battle. So we decided to start off with Rioichi's sushi restaurant._

Rioichi was desperate to reclaim his restaurant. He explained that it was where He had hidden his and Angela's cane.

"Wait a minute Angela, since when did you have a cane?" I asked curiously. Rioichi and Angela looked at each other with a loving smile on both of their faces.

"Rioichi made a cane that looked exactly like his except mine has Japanese writing engraved on it. He made it for me as a gift after I accepted Rioichi's proposal to become his mate." She said as Rioichi wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

I can clearly see that Angela was blissfully happy with Rioichi, but I am still extremely guilty of the pain I caused her before she met him. I decided to speak with her while Rioichi is reclaiming his restaurant and retrieving the two canes. Bentley came up to us, bringing us back to reality.

"Sly, you and Rioichi better get going. It is time to reclaim his restaurant and get those canes back." Rioichi and I nodded our heads and started to leave the hideout until a certain female started to follow us. We stopped as Rioichi turned and looked at her sternly while putting his paws on his shoulders.

"Angel-chan, I want you to stay here. It will help me focus more knowing that you are safe and out of harm's way." Angela looked like she was going to argue, but she sighed and agreed. My eyes widened. All the years I have known her; Angela was not one to back out of an argument. We left the hideout with her watching us. As we got closer to the restaurant I turned to Rioichi.

"Rioichi, how did you prevent Angela from arguing with you? She had always put up a fight with me." I asked. Rioichi just chuckled at me.

"I believe you Sly. I had a difficult time early in our relationship, but as time went on, she started to realize that she can never win against me." He said as he went past me to the rooftop to the right of the restaurant. I was about to reply before Bentley called in.

"Ok Sly, it's time for Rioichi to reclaim his sushi restaurant. It looks like the front door is the only way in. We need to get rid of that guard if we're going to get Rioichi inside. However, security is on high alert since we broke him out of jail and we can't risk raising an alarm. I think this one is going to require some… misdirection" Bentley said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"I bet if you wear that samurai armor you stole you'd be able to relieve that guard at the front door." I smiled coyly, I had to put my input in this.

"Right, plus, I just look good in armor." Bentley was shaking his head.

"Puh-lease" I rolled my eyes with a smile and was about to disconnect before I heard a second voice come through my ear piece.

"Like I said, Cocky Cooper." My mouth dropped open as I heard Bentley and Rioichi laughing at Angela's remark.

"Hey, you never said that." "Really, must've thought it to myself. But now I said it." I shook my head as Rioichi gathered his composure and Bentley hung up.

"That's mean Angela" I said with a pout.

"Whatever Sly, get going. I want Rioichi back in my arms ASAP." I looked at Rioichi and saw him smirking when Angela disconnected.

Just when I was about to jump down, El Jefe approached the guard at the front door then pulled out the cigar from his mouth to speak.

"No one gets in or out, understand. I don't want any more problems." He ordered and then walked off while smoking that cigar of his.

I smirked to myself. " _Angela was right; these guards are so stupid."_ I thought to myself as I put my armor on, then I approached the guards.

"Dismissed" I ordered and the guards left. I looked around to see if there were any more guards around. Satisfied, I signaled Rioichi by banging on my shield thrice and Rioichi jumped on my shield like a springboard and landed in the window. He waved to me in thanks and disappeared in the shop. It was all up to him now.

I removed my heavy armor, and started to make my way back to the hideout. It was now or never. I had to talk to Angela. I can only hope that she will forgive me for my stupidity.

* * *

(Angela POV)

Since I could not go with Rioichi to reclaim our restaurant and canes, I decided to pitch in and help Rioichi get past the security. While Bentley was warning Rioichi about security measures, that he has never seen, I heard his use his mother's phrase.

"Bentley-san, though the bamboo forest is dense, water flows through it without effort." I smiled. Rioichi always used that phrase on me when he was training me to become a ninja mistress.

When Rioichi disconnected, Bentley and I watched him through the camera on his outfit. Even though I have known him for six months, his grace and skill still astounds me. My eyes were glued to the screen.

 _"_ _Look at him go!"_ I thought to myself with love in my eyes.

A clear of the throat came from behind me. I turned around and saw Sly behind me with a look of fear on his face.

"Uh, Angela. Can I please talk to you outside, it's important?" I nodded my head confused. Bentley was looking at me with a look of pity.

I followed Sly to the rooftop of the hideout. I sat down with my legs crossed as Sly started to pace while running his fingers through his fur roughly.

"Sly what is wrong? You can tell me anything." I said after a moment of watching him.

Sly sighed and began.

"Angela, remember how close we were when we were kids, before the Fiendish Five attacked?"

I nodded.

"Well the thing is, everything changed when I saw you again. I felt like our bond of friendship was stronger, like we were more than friends. But naturally I wanted Carmelita and not you so I ignored it. But everything changed during the fiasco with the Klaww Gang and Clock-La. When I danced with Neyla and Carmelita it felt like I was betraying you. It felt like I already belonged to you. But I continued to fight it and continue trying to get Carmelita. Though I can't understand why you hate her so much. She is a great fox if you give her a chance. Anyway after I escaped Carmelita after Clock-la, I decided to do some research and found out about the bond of soul mates that we shared. Naturally, I didn't want it, so I continued to ignore it, I mean I thought you would move on eventually. I know I should've talked to you about it but I thought it wasn't a serious problem. But that was before Bentley told me about the pain I was putting you through by rejecting you the way I was and nearly killing you. Words will never explain how sorry I am for putting you through that Angela. I am so sorry for what I did to you!" He finished looking down at his feet.

I could not believe this for one minute. The man I trusted with my whole life, knew about the soul mate bond between us since the Klaww Gang and didn't do a thing about it! I have never been so betrayed and heartbroken in my life. I could've died because of his selfishness and it probably wouldn't have mattered to him. I was brought back to the painful reality when I felt Sly's hand on my shoulder.

"Angela, please say something." He looked at me with a heartbroken look. That is when my anger went through the roof. He had no right to look heartbroken. I stood up quickly and shrugged his hand off of me.

"Let me get this straight, you knew about the bond since the Klaww Gang and you ignored it just so you could chase after that rotten vixen who made my life a living hell? FOR EIGHT YEARS YOU LET ME SUFFER BECAUSE YOU IGNORED THE BOND INSTEAD OF TALKING TO ME ABOUT IT?! HOW DARE YOU?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT I COULD'VE DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY AND SELFISHNESS ALL BECAUSE OF A HORRIBLE AND FILTHY FOX OR DO YOU EVEN CARE IF I LIVE OR DIE AS LONG AS YOU HAD YOUR PRECIOUS CARMELITA BY YOUR SIDE?! I shrieked. I was so furious. I can't believe that Sly did this to me.

"Of course I care about you, Angela. I know I should've came and talk to you about this…"

"But you didn't, Sly Cooper. What I want to know is why? Was chasing foxtail taking up all of your time?" I asked while crossing my arms. My tail was swishing behind me in rage.

"What is so wrong with Carmelita? We owe her a lot, she helped us." My eyes widened and narrowed down again.

"No Sly, she helped you. And I don't owe that bitch anything. She has made my life a living hell and I will never forgive her for what she did to me. Of course, you won't believe me if I tell you what happened because your precious girlfriend is above all others." I said sarcastically.

The tears that have been building up since Sly started, began to fall down my face. And my body started to shake. I wrapped my arms around myself as if to keep myself from falling apart. Then Sly had the nerve to try and wrap his arms around me. I wanted nothing to do with that no-good lying, backstabbing, heartbreaking ringtail, least of all wanting him to touch me. I pushed him away and turned around to walk away. I had to get away from Sly, or else I will most likely kill him and unfortunately, the gang needed him to restore history.

As I started to walk away, Sly reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Angela, wa..." He began to say before I turned back around and punched him so hard he fell to the ground. He looked up at me with a painful look. But I couldn't care less if he was hurt right now. I returned his look, with one of coldness.

"I never want to see you again Sly Cooper. You caused me too much pain and I have had enough."

I walked away with a strong composure and didn't look back. After I turned the corner my composure broke and then I broke down while running away.

* * *

(Rioichi POV)

I could not believe what I just heard with my own ears. My beloved mate was suffering more than I could possibly imagine. All because of my cowardly descendant.

I was returning to the hideout after reclaiming my restaurant and mine and Angela's canes. I was so happy that all I wanted to do is get back to Angela. When I got to the hideout, I saw Angela and Sly climb on to the roof of the hideout. Curious, I decided to follow them. After eavesdropping in on their conversation, I became more furious than I have ever been. I sensed intense pain coming from my mate and knew that she was betrayed and heartbroken. I never wanted her to experience this pain again. I had enough after seeing my beautiful Angela run away in tears when she thought no one was watching. While Sly was watching her go, I landed behind him. When he turned around, I smacked him in the face with my cane knocking him to the ground again.

"What the…" He began to say before he saw me with a look full of rage

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled at him

"Um, how much did you hear?" Sly asked while avoiding my eyes while picking himself up.

"I heard every word Sly Cooper! That woman loved you with all of her heart and instead of talking to her like a real Cooper, you were a coward and ignored her causing her to suffer to near death." I looked down and shook my head in shame. I have never been so ashamed of someone in the family.

"Rioichi, I know I screwed up and I regret it badly. Angela was my best friend and I betrayed her and led her on. I was so caught up with my love for Carmelita that I wasn't paying attention to what it was doing to Angela. I just want to make it up to her. I am so very sorry for what I did to Angela. I know she is happy with you and I don't want to take that away from her. I just want my best friend back."

I doubted his words for a short moment. But his eyes were telling the truth. He really did regret his actions. I sighed and calmed myself.

"I cannot help you this time Sly. This is something that you need to do on your own. I can only make sure she doesn't kill you. I suggest you keep your distance from her, you have done enough damage." I said as I turned my back on him. I needed to find Angela before she is caught by the guards. And I knew just where to look.

I went to a cave that was lit up with crystals on the inside with a glistening lake. As soon as I arrived at the cave, I saw the very female raccoon I was searching for. Her body was shuddering as she cried. I walked to her very slowly and placed my hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up and what I saw broke my heart into a million pieces. The fur on her face was drenched in tears. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying as she looked at me with a brokenhearted gaze.

"Rioichi?" she asked and then she threw herself into my arms. They encircled her immediately, surrounding her with my warmth and comfort. I sat down at the edge of the lake with her in my lap as I rocked her to and fro, soothing her.

"I heard everything Angel-chan. I am so sorry this happened to you." I said after a few minutes. She froze for a brief moment before trying to breathe deeply to calm herself.

"How could he do this to me? I thought I was his friend. Do I not matter?" My eyes widened at this. She meant the world to me and I was determined to make her see that. I grasped her chin and made her look at me with her tear filled eyes.

"You listen to me Angela Nidaros. Of course you matter. You mean the world to me and you have friends who care about you and love you. And I can tell that Sly cares about you too. He just has poor ways of showing it. Sly was foolish when he did what he did to you. But he regrets it, this I know. I can tell that you still care for him as your best friend. Don't close him out or it will turn you cold." She shook her head.

"I don't know if I can forgive him Rio-chan" she said with a broken voice.

"Maybe not immediately but give it time and have him make it up to you. I do not think that a friendship like yours with Sly can't ever be broken." I said as a gentle smile started to come to her face.

"Well as long as he doesn't force me to get along with Inspector Fox, we'll be good." We both laughed at this then I kissed her cheek and let my lips linger before pulling back.

"That's my girl" I said with all of the passion and love I felt for her. Then she brought her lips to mine. We kissed while being bathed in the warmth of the crystallized cave and each other. Our passion and desires for each other grew and I laid back on the cavern floor as Angela landed on top of me. I pulled my lips from her and started to kiss the soft fur of her neck. My desire for her grew even more as I heard her moan. I felt her claws underneath my shirt as they raked through the fur on my chest. I rolled us over until I was on top of her. I knew that if we didn't stop, I wouldn't be able to.

"Angel-chan, we should stop, I may not be able to control myself if we continue." I said even though I wanted to continue so badly. Angela looked at me with her eyes hooded from desire and then leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"But what if I don't want to stop?" My eyes widened at this. My Angel wanted to mate with me and complete the bond. I sat up and gazed at her with love, as she nodded her head in consent, before I thrusted my lips back on to hers and raked my fingers through her hair. I felt her claws on my tail and I moaned at the feeling it gave me. Her claws then reached under my shirt lifting it up. I briefly pulled away to remove my shirt before continuing my ministrations on her neck. I moved my paws all over her body as she moaned in pleasure until I reached the bottom of her shirt and ripped it off of her.

Her entire top half was revealed to me. She truly was an angel. No, not an angel, a goddess. And she was all mine. As I stared at her, she became shy and covered her chest.

"Do not hide from me _Watashi no ai,_ you are absolutely beautiful." I said as I took her arms away from her chest. She sat up and stared at me as well. It felt like I was being worshipped in her eyes.

"You are the beautiful one Rioichi Cooper," She said as she stroked the side of my face and kissed me with all of the passion and desire she possessed.

After that, no words were spoken as we continued a night full of bliss and love.

(Sly POV)

I followed Rioichi knowing that he was looking for Angela. I was hoping to talk to her, but after Rioichi was done talking to Angela, they began their activities. I couldn't turn away for a little while because of the love that was being displayed.

" _That was what Angela wanted the whole time. Someone to love her unconditionally and forever"_ I thought to myself. Now I really felt terrible. Maybe if I gave Angela a chance, then maybe I would've fallen for her. But no, I decided to chase after Carmelita.

I wondered what happened that caused Angela to despise Carmelita. Angela hated no one except for her. I am going to ask Carmelita what she did to Angela when I get back to Paris. When I began hearing moans and seeing Angela remove Rioichi's shirt, I hightailed it out of there. Angela was my best friend and I did not need to see her mate with my ancestor. The funny thing is, it would make Angela my ancestor now. As soon as I got far away from the cave to where I didn't hear them, I made my way back to the hideout to think of a game plan to get Angela back as my best friend and to explain to Bentley why Rioichi and Angela were not there. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _Whooeee, there you have it. Rioichi and Angela finally mated. I had to use Rioichi's phrase from the game, it is my favorite. You can flame me all you want if you think I was too hard on Sly, but I think he deserved it after the way he treated Angela. The next chapter will be when Angela reveals why she hates Carmelita so much and gets into a little trouble._

 _You want to know what happens, then hit that review button at the bottom and let me know_

 _Here are the current Results on the Poll_

 _Tennessee Kid Cooper: 4_

 _Sly Cooper: 2_

 _Sir Galleth Cooper: 1_

 _Even if your favorite Cooper doesn't win the poll, I still plan on trying to write about all of them, so don't worry._

 _School has started so I will post a chapter when I can. Until then, Sayonara!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello readers, I am back with another chapter. I love all of the reviews you give me so please keep them coming._

 _I dedicate this chapter to two of my best reviewers: Reba G & Wolfman95_

 _Reba G: I love your reviews and I am so glad you like my story. I plan to use as many of your ideas as I can in my next story_

 _Wolfman95: Your PM gave me a great idea for this chapter, so thank you!_

 _Thank you goes to Spiderwilliam13 for adding my story to your favorites and following my story. Thank you so much!_

 _It pains me to say that I don't own Sly Cooper, only Angela._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

(Angela POV)

I started to stir as the sun started to shine in my eyes. I open them only to see the bare chest of a handsome red panda with his arms and tail around me. Then I remembered everything that happened last night, from the fight with Sly to my amazing night with Rioichi. I was mated to the Cooper I love with all of my heart. I have never been this happy before, but I was not completely happy. I thought about Rioichi told me last night. Sly has been my friend for years and I cannot let that friendship come to an end because of a stupid mistake. I needed to talk to Sly so we can put this mess behind us and move on with our lives.

My thoughts were interrupted when I Rioichi beginning to stir from his slumber underneath me. His arms and tail tightened around me as he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said as he greeted me with a loving kiss that I couldn't help but return. He flipped us over so he was on top of me and rubbed his paws all over my naked body. As much as I wanted to continue, we had to get back and plan our next move, and I had to talk to Sly.

"Rio-chan, we need to get back." He nodded and helped me up then we got dressed. When I started to brush my fur, and I got to my tail, Rioichi took the brush from me and began brushing my tail for me. I smiled at this, for this was something done with mates.

"Last night was amazing darling," I said. Rioichi looked up at me with a smile as he continued brushing.

"Indeed it was _Watashi no ai,_ one of the best nights of my life."

"Rio-chan, I have been thinking about what you have said and you're right as always. Sly and I have been friends for years, and I cannot let a stupid mistake end that. I am going to talk to Sly when we get back, but what if he doesn't forgive me?" I asked. I don't think I can take Sly being mad at me and wanting to end our friendship.

Rioichi finished brushing my tail and pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair as his tail wrapped around my waist.

"Sly is a Cooper Angel-chan. And although we, Coopers, are stubborn, we do not hold grudges for people we care about. I am fully confident that Sly will forgive you. Now, let's get back." He said. I nodded and we made our way back to the hideout. Rioichi stopped me for a moment.

"I almost forgot, I believe that this belongs to you," he said as he pulled my cane out of his tail. My eyes widened.

"My cane! How did I not know it was hidden in your tail?" he laughed at this. I threw myself in his arms and hugged him for dear life. We pulled away and left for the hideout.

When we got to the hideout, we saw that Murray was eating as usual, Bentley was working on his computer, probably trying to come up with a plan. Sly was on the couch, bent over with his head in his paws. The sight broke my heart. I could tell that he regretted what happened. I separated from Rioichi and walked over to Sly. He didn't hear me coming, so I placed my paw on his head and his head shot up and looked at me. Sly has been crying and it brought tears to my eyes. I had to fix this and I had to fix it now.

"Sly, can we talk outside please?" I asked after a moment. Without saying a word, he sighed, then stood up and walked out timidly. I looked at Rioichi and he nodded his head in encouragement. I nodded back in acknowledgment and followed Sly out to the roof.

We sat down and didn't say anything for a moment, until I broke the silence.

"Sly, I am really sorry about what happened last night. I shouldn't have screamed at you like I did. I was just so mad that I wasn't thinking. I didn't think about how this whole mess was affecting you and I made it worse." I said while looking at my feet. It was quiet for a moment before Sly covered my paw with his. I looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Angela, I am the one that should be apologizing. I hurt you with my stupid mistake. I should've talked to you when I first found out about the bond, but instead I hurt you by ignoring the bond. I am so sorry that I did that to you. I don't want to lose you as a friend even though you are most likely my ancestor now." He said sheepishly. I gasped and narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"And how do you know that I could be your ancestor now?" I asked while crossing my arms. Sly rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I may have followed you to try and talk to you and watched you and Rioichi start to mate before I left you alone." My eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in annoyance.

I started smacking him in the shoulder while saying "You do not know how to keep your nose out of my business" while Sly was laughing and trying to protect himself from my attacks. I calmed down and started to laugh with him. It was just like it was before. I truly missed this.

"I missed this and I missed you Angela." Sly said after catching his breath. I faced and smiled at him. Then I pulled him into a tight and friendly hug.

"I missed you too Sly. Are we still friends?"

"Even though you are my ancestor now, yes we are still best friends." Sly said after pulling back and looking in my eyes.

After that moment, we started talking about what was happening in our lives since we were separated. Then Sly asked the question I was dreading.

"Angela, if you don't mind me asking, why do you hate Carmelita so much?"

I sighed. I knew this was coming. Sly needed to know the truth about that vixen. I don't know if she was with Sly just to hurt me or because she truly liked him.

"The truth is that, Carmelita and I knew each other for a long time, even though we never spoke to each other. We went to the same school. In high school, she was dating this male fox named James. I had a very small crush on him but I didn't do anything since he was with Carmelita. While dating her, he starting approaching me and trying to win me over. I refused because he was with Carmelita and she was happy with him. Unfortunately, Carmelita heard through the grapevine that her boyfriend was interested in me. She cornered me one day and warned me to stay away from him. I promised her that I wanted nothing to do with him. She believed me and left me alone after that. Then James started to get bolder with me. I had enough and told him in front of a bunch of students that I was not and never will be interested in him. He then outrageously asked if I would date him if he broke up with Carmelita. I said no but he broke up with her anyway. Carmelita blamed it on me and started to hate me. I continued to avoid James and apparently he started to get irritated and started stalking me. I got a restraining order against him and I was left alone for a few years. I graduated high school and Carmelita joined Interpol. Everything was quiet. That was until he kidnapped me and planned to rape me and then kill me. He tied me to a bed and left the room. I broke myself free and tried to get away before he pinned me down with a gun pointed at me. I fought him and tried to get the gun away from me. The gun was pointed at him and he accidentally pulled the trigger and killed himself. Carmelita broke the door down and saw the scene. She automatically assumed that I killed her ex-boyfriend that she still loved and had me arrested for murder, even though I was trying to defend myself. I escaped jail of course and laid low until I ran into you again." I finished with tears pouring down and my body was shaking at the memory.

Sly was speechless until he scooted over and wrapped him arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"Angela, I am so sorry that happened to you. I never knew Carmelita could be so resentful." I nodded my head.

"She always hid that from you. Whenever she was with you and your back was turned, she always glares at me with loathing. She hates me only because her boyfriend dumped her and I killed him while trying to get away. It was her intention in trying to put me away for murder." Sly nodded in understanding.

"There's something you should know, Sly. I think Carmelita knew that you and I were soul mates." Sly's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"How do you know?"

"When you were dancing with Neyla at the party, I walked out to get away and Carmelita followed me. I asked her what she wanted and she smirked at me. She asked how it felt to see my soulmate dance and flirt with another woman. Then she went on and said that you would never love me and accept the bond and I would die alone. I tried to pretend to not know what she was talking about but she knew that I knew. Sly, I am not asking you to leave Carmelita, but to be careful around her. I don't know if she really does love you like you love her, or if she is only doing all of this to hurt me."

I was worried that Sly would not believe me. But, my worries were for nothing because Sly hugged me tightly.

"Angela, you are my best friend and I know you would not lie to me. I am so sorry that Carmelita treated you like garbage for so long. When I get back to Paris, I will talk to her and set things straight." I smiled and nodded my head.

Our moment ended when Rioichi came out saying that Bentley needed to talk to me.

Sly and I went back into the hideout and I went to talk to Bentley.

"Is everything between you and Sly ok now?" He asked when I got over to him. I nodded and he sighed in relief.

"Good, I don't think I could handle another night with Sly so miserable. Anyway, I need your help. From what you told us, El jefe only comes out of his palace to go to the Geisha House. We need information from him. I was thinking that you and Murray could pose as Geisha girls to impress him."

My eyes widened at this and then narrowed.

"No way am I posing as a Geisha Girl, Bentley. Why me? What if El Jefe recognizes me?" Bentley bent his head down and cringed.

"Sorry Angela, but you have been here the longest and know some of the performances. You told me about it. You could teach Murray and you two could perform together. It will be more impressive with more than one geisha." I sighed in resignation.

"Fine, but if I get reprimanded by Rioichi, you are taking the blame."

"Thank you Angela, now you need to teach Murray how to dance like a geisha. Murray will pose as Madame Geisha and you will pose as one of her geishas. I already got an outfit ready for you. I convinced Rioichi to let you come to help him and Murray get Madame Geisha's outfit. While Rioichi works on opening the case, you will get ready backstage." I nodded then went and taught Murray how to dance like a geisha.

* * *

(Third party POV)

After perfecting the performance, Rioichi, Angela, and Murray left for the Geisha House. Murray separated from the others to find his own way in as Rioichi and Angela climbed the rooftops. As soon as they got to the rooftop closest to the house, Bentley called in.

"Ok you guys, the plan is simple. El Jefe only comes of the castle to talk to Madame Geisha. If we want to know what he tells her, we're going to need her costume. The good news is that I discovered she is on vacation and El Jefe doesn't know it yet. The bad news is it looks like the Geisha House is locked up tight. There's no way to get in from the streets. If only you could get to the roof."

Angela smiled and answered before Rioichi could.

"Bentley, for a ninja, there is always a way." Rioichi pulled the Binocucom from his eyes and pulled her into a kiss.

"Those were my thoughts exactly, my dear," He said before they both got back online with Bentley.

"Ok…" Bentley said questionably.

"Talk to you inside, Bentley-san" Rioichi said before they both put away their binocucoms, then ran along the rope to the Geisha House. Rioichi opened the hatch on the roof and looked at Angela.

"Ladies first, my dear" Angela smiled and kissed Rioichi's cheek before jumping down and Rioichi followed behind.

They both landed on the stage inside. The room was full of guards patrolling the floor. Before any more thoughts, Bentley called in again.

"Rioichi, it appears that Madame Geisha's outfit is locked inside that large container. Although you'll probably want to stay off the floor in here. No sense alerting the guards." Rioichi rolled his eyes.

"Of course, does a cat alert the rats?" He asked rhetorically.

"Uh, right. Ok, we can get in through the top, but judging from the lock mechanism, it appears to be opened remotely. I'm going to need you to locate and activate the control devices. It looks like the doorway to the first room is open. There's bound to be one in there. And a whole load of traps, so be careful." Bentley explained.

" _Arigato,_ Bentley-san." Rioichi said before disconnecting. He then looked at the outfit and towards Angela.

"I do not know how Murray-san will fit in that outfit, perhaps he is very flexible" he said while nodding his head towards the outfit. Angela giggled.

"You have no idea Rio-chan. Now go and I will keep watch." Rioichi nodded his head and climbed his way to the first room.

When Rioichi disappeared, Angela went backstage and got dressed in her outfit.

" _Bentley owes me big time for this one,"_ She thought to herself while putting on the finishing touches of her makeup.

* * *

(Rioichi POV)

I made my way to the container holding the costume and heard a voice from above.

"Target acquired. Agent Hawk, going in" Murray repelled down on a thin wire.

"Uh, Murray-san, please be careful. That cable looks rather delicate," I said worriedly. The cable looked ready to snap and I was worried that my friend would hurt himself.

"Have no fear, the Murray is here." He said confidently. Then the cable broke off Murray's harness and he fell to floor causing me to lose my balance when the container collapsed.

While I was gathering myself, I heard the guards yelling.

"You there, what's going on?! Explain yourself!" What must've been Murray answered in somewhat a feminine voice.

" _Konnichiwa,_ I am the most famous Madame Geisha. And this is my apprentice, Amaya Hazumi. Please allow us to entertain you." My eyes widened when I heard that an apprentice was performing as well.

" _It can't be"_ I thought to myself as I pulled myself up and saw that the guards dancing with the music and staring at Murray dressed in a kimono and a female raccoon dancing on the stage.

"Angel-chan!" I exclaimed to myself. I could not believe that she was up there, putting her life at risk.

I immediately contacted the rest of the gang at the hideout.

"Bentley-san, please explain to me why my mate is performing with Murray-san?" I asked sternly as Angela walked by brushing her fan against my tail and cheek causing me to blush.

"That's what I want to know!" I heard Sly say in my ear.

"Guys, I convinced Angela to do this. I thought that since she knew some performances, it would be more impressive with more than one geisha." I glared.

"I do not approve of you putting my mate's life at risk like this Bentley-san, but she is very good. I find myself enjoying their performance as much as the guards."

Murray was really into the performance. He blew a kiss to the guard and he stiffened up before melting to the floor. Then Angela walked past me again, this time, brushing her soft tail under my chin then smirked at me when I almost lost my balance. She knew what that action did to me.

As the performance went on, one guard kissed a wad of money and threw it at Murray's feet. Another had his tongue and was panting like a dog. Another was flexing his muscles and winked at Angela. I glared at him and was tempted to go over there and knock him out. Another guard was smelling a rose before putting it in between his teeth. The last guard had his hand over his heart and was talking about how beautiful they both are. Finally, I was at the end, not able to take my eyes off of my beautiful mate. She was as graceful as a crane. She must've seen me staring at her with love-struck eyes, for she blushed behind her fan and returned the look.

At the end of the performance, all of the guards were staring into space. All of them were love-struck. To prove it, I stood in front of a guard and waved my paw in front of his face. He didn't even see me. Satisfied, I jumped on to the stage and walked towards Angela as Murray went back stage to give us a moment. She was looking at the ground sheepishly. I lifted up her chin to make her look at me.

"Are you mad at me Rio-chan?" She asked.

"I am a little mad, but not at you. I am mad at Bentley-san for putting you up to this. But now, I am glad he did. That was a marvelous performance _Watashi no ai."_ I told her as my tail nudged her forward into my arms. She smiled at me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her and Murray back to the hideout.

When we got back, Angela immediately went to clean herself up and take a soothing bath. While the others were distracted, I decided to join her in the bath, much to Angela's pleasure and Sly's annoyance. That boy needs to understand that I will not do anything to hurt my mate or make her uncomfortable. We spent a couple of hours relaxing and enjoying each other's company before getting out. After getting dressed, we went to our room to go to sleep. It was rather difficult to fall asleep with everything going on. I couldn't help but feel like something is going to happen soon, something bad. My thoughts came to an end when I felt Angela cuddling up against me.

"Are you ok, Rio-chan?" She asked worriedly. I smiled, deciding not to tell her how I felt.

"I am fine, now that you are here with me Angel-chan. "She dropped it and started to snuggle further with her face in the fur on my neck.

"I love you Rioichi. And I hope you know that." I smiled and turned my body facing her and stroked her face and down her side.

"Of course I do. And I love you Angela Nidaros." I said as I placed my lips gently on hers. We kissed for a little while before finally falling asleep with my mate securely in my arms. I was fast asleep that I didn't even feel Angela as she moved out of my embrace.

* * *

(Angela POV)

" _I hope I know what I am doing_." I had to do something or the enemy will succeed in their plan. I had a hunch to what El Jefe was up to and I wanted to make sure he didn't succeed in case I was correct. After I was done I went back to bed and Rioichi immediately pulled me closer to his body. I smiled at Rioichi's unconscious display before falling asleep.

A few hours later, I felt something shaking me awake. It was Bentley.

" _Ugh, I am going to kill that turtle!"_ I thought as I got up with a groan without waking Rioichi. He has been through so much and needed rest. We crept out of the room quietly and went into the main room.

"Is there a good reason that you woke me up Bentley?" Bentley looked at me with fear on his face and started drumming on his wheelchair. I looked at him curiously. He only did that when he was really nervous.

"I am sorry Angela; I should've thought this plan through. The good news is that El Jefe is on his way to the Geisha House. The bad news is he is specifically requesting your company. I need you to go there and get the blueprint from him and get it to me." I sighed and shook my head.

"Is there another way Bentley. It is possible that he will recognize me and it could be a trap."

"Unfortunately, no Angela. And that is what I am worried about. Please be careful." I nodded and got ready and then left the hideout to find El Jefe. Bentley followed me on the rooftops while using his RC car to listen in on what El Jefe said. When I arrived at the Geisha House, El Jefe was leaning against the entrance with his arms crossed while smoking his cigar. I took a deep breath before composing myself and walked up to him with an innocent smile.

" _Konnichiwa, Jefe-san. Madame Geisha stated that you have requested me to entertain you."_ He turned to me with a smirk and held out his paw for my own.

"Greetings my dear. You must be Amaya. It is always a pleasure to meet a being of such beauty." He said as he began kissing my hand. It took everything in me to not pull away, slap him, and run. Instead I grabbed the blueprints from his back and threw them to Bentley. He gave me a metallic thumbs-up before rolling away back to the hideout.

El Jefe stood back up and gestured me to go ahead of him. I walked ahead before feeling a paw smack me on my hind. That was the last straw. I stiffened up in outrage before turning around to slap him. He must've expected it because he stopped me by grabbing my arm. I tried to pull away but his grip tightened painfully.

"You have such fire in you Ms. Hazumi." His guards surrounded us and his grip on my arm tightened even more painfully as he ripped the black haired wig off of my head. "Or should I say, Angela Nidaros, mate to Rioichi Cooper!" My eyes widened before a guard hit me in the head and everything went black.

* * *

 _Oh no! Angela's been caught. Will Rioichi and the gang save her in time? And what did Angela do before her job? Review and stay tuned to find out._

 _Current results:_

 _Tennessee Kid Cooper: 4_

 _Sir Galleth Cooper: 2_

 _Sly Cooper: 1_

 _Bob (Caveman) Cooper: 1_

 _The story is almost done. If you want your favorite Cooper to find his mate, then go to my profile to cast your votes. I will announce the winner on my last chapter. 'Til next time, Sayonara._


	9. Chapter 9

_HI everybody! Here is another chapter for you. This one took a lot of work, so I hope you like it. The story is coming to a close and it was so much fun to write it._

 _Thank you all who have reviewed, followed, added my story to your favorites list. You guys are so awesome._

 _I don't own Sly Cooper, only Angela Nidaros._

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

" **Bob's speech"**

* * *

(Rioichi's POV)

It has been a week since my beloved mate was sent straight into the claws of El Jefe. Thanks to the microphone hidden on her, I can tell that he is trying to get information on my whereabouts from her. I knew that she would refuse to disclose and yet, her loyalty to me worries me greatly. I fear that she will get herself hurt worse than what El Jefe is already doing to her. I don't know what makes me so furious the most, the fact that my mate is getting hurt by the hands of that villainous tiger, or the fact that Bentley basically signed my Angela up for danger by making her dress as a geisha to impress the enemy.

" _I should've known that Bentley-san would put Angela in such danger with all that she's been through"_ I thought to myself. I refused to speak to Bentley-san ever since Angela was captured. I could tell that he blames himself for this, but I could care less. My descendant was mad about this as well, but not as mad as I am. Could you blame me? Angel-chan is my mate and Bentley sent her straight into El Jefe's grasp. My heart cracks every time I hear her cry out in pain whenever she refuses to give El Jefe what he wants. I have to get her back and soon, or else I fear that El Jefe will get rid of her permanently.

Bentley finally came up with a plan with the knowledge he gathered by using this so-called RC car to follow El Jefe and listen to his conversations. We were able to find out how to open those mysterious dragon gates in order to get to the fortress that El Jefe had built shortly after arriving in the village. First we needed to get rid of the guards, who apparently love sushi. Bentley explained that by using the poison seeds from some spiky wall climbers, I could make sushi that will put the guards at the gates to sleep.

Knowing exactly where to find them, I went to the caves near my special fishing caves. When I arrived my binocucom started vibrating, alerting me that Bentley was calling.

"Okay Rioichi, we need to collect samples from those strange plants growing high on the cave walls. Commonly known as the Spiky Wall-Climber, it secretes a mild toxin we can use to make sushi rolls, that will put any guard to sleep instantly. Just be careful to not be overcome yourself."

I rolled my eyes. I am still mad at Bentley, but he wants Angela back almost as much as I do, so I must cooperate with him. However, his lack of confidence in my ninja skills was really starting to annoy me.

"Bentley-san, did I not explain" I began before Bentley interrupted.

"You're a ninja master, I know. I know" I smirked, he is finally understanding my strength.

" _Hai!_ Now allow me to show you how it's done." I said while striking a fighting pose.

"Well, now at least I know where Sly gets it from." Bentley said before disconnecting. I chuckled at his comment. It appears that Sly and I share the same level of confidence, though my Angela calls it "cockiness."

" _Do not worry Watashi no ai, I shall find you soon"_ I thought myself as I climbed up the cavern walls to the blossoms.

As I extracted the poison seeds, I said to myself "this poison will make those guards sleep like babies." Collecting the poison was so simple, part of me was wishing for a challenge worthy of a ninja. I rushed back to the hideout to make sushi rolls using the seeds I collected. The toxic fumes were very strong. I would've fallen asleep if it hadn't been for the skills that Angela taught me. I may have taught her everything I know but she also taught me some things, for instance, how to focus my mind to block out the poison. I can honestly say that I would be lost without her. After the sushi rolls were ready, I alerted the gang and together we came up with a plan to rescue Angela and defeat that wretched tiger.

* * *

(Sly POV)

It was time for us to rescue Angela and stop El Jefe for good. After a nice rest, thanks to that poison Rioichi collected, we were able to come up with a plan using Bentley's technology. I could tell that Rioichi was anxious to get Angela back. So was I. I met the gang at the rendezvous point and Bentley went over the plan.

"Alright, we have all the intel we need. El Jefe has played dictator for the last time, and it is time to bring him down. First, we need to open those dragon gates. Thanks to Rioichi's special sushi rolls, the guards are down for the count. Sly, you'll need to gain access to the switches in the mouths. Next, we will need to open the palace sword gate. However, the bridge is crawling with guards, so we'll need to create a diversion. Murray, you, Sly and myself will need to distract the guards. Once they're occupied, Rioichi can make his way under the bridge, to the switch and open the gate. Once we get that gate open, there is nothing stopping us from taking the palace, putting El Jefe in his place and getting Angela back. _Viva La Revolucion_!"

Arriving at the gates, I managed to pickpocket the only guard that was awake before taking him out. I unlocked the gates and the dragons started to shoot fireballs at me. Bentley was telling me not to forget my armor due to the dragons having bad breath.

" _No kidding Bentley"_ I thought as I deflected the fireballs targeting them at the switches in their mouths. After opening the dragon gates, the gang and I went on to the bridge. The palace in the distance was massive. Before getting a closer look, the ground started to tremble. Emerging from the mist was a giant blimp that looked more like a machine. It actually reminded me of Sir Raleigh's storm machine. After breaking out of the trance we were in, we dashed towards the sword gates.

When we got to the bridge, El Jefe was standing on the other side of the bridge with his arms crossed. There was a still figure on his shoulders. After taking a closer look, I saw that it was an unconscious female raccoon.

"ANGELA!" Rioichi and I shouted. Angela was knocked out but she began to stir. She must've heard us. El Jefe chuckled.

"End of the line, Cooper! Get them you fools!" He ordered before he closed the gate with Angela still in his grasp. After that dozens of guards lowered themselves down on to the bridge and started to approach us.

"Ok, you all know what to do. Time to kick some butt!" Bentley said while throwing his arms in the air.

"My favorite time of the day!" Murray said while punching his fists.

I just smirked at the guards while Rioichi slipped under the bridge after giving me a salute.

"Let's do this!" While taking out the guards, I could clearly hear a struggle past the bridge. Angela must've been fighting to get free of El Jefe.

"Get your filthy paws off me, you jungle king wannabe!" I smirked at her remark, but it faded when I heard a smack and her cry out in pain.

" _That coward is going to pay"_ I thought in fury. I am certain that Rioichi could feel that Angela was hurt. That sound influenced me to fight harder than ever. After taking out fifteen guards, the bridge finally raised up. When Rioichi flipped up on to the bridge, Bentley was massaging his shell; Murray was flexing his muscles; and I gave him a wink to let him know that it was all under control. Rioichi went on ahead, desperate to find Angela.

* * *

(Rioichi POV)

After Sly and his friends took out the guards, we ran through the gate. Past the hallway, I saw my beloved bound with a gag in her mouth and she was not moving except for her tail twitching.

"Angela!" I exclaimed as I ran to her and got on my knees. She stirred, then opened her eyes. When she saw me, her eyes widened in fear and tried to talk over the gag while shaking her head. I took it out of her mouth.

"Rioichi, no!" She shouted before I was jumped from above. El Jefe grabbed us by the throat and held us above his head. He tossed me into the air, causing me to lose my grip on my cane. He punched me in the gut, thrusting me to the ground near my friends' feet.

"Ha, it's mine!" He said as he snatched my cane. "Rioichi!" I heard Angela shout as I landed near Sly's feet.

"My Cane!" I exclaimed reaching out. He then brought Angela close to him. I could see her struggling to break free of his grip.

"Thank you Angela, my dear. You were most helpful." He said as he forced a kiss on her lips as she struggled to push him away. My rage climbed to its' max.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HER!" I shouted. After El Jefe pulled away, he laughed evilly, and threw her to the ground. She continuously before Sly and I knelt down to catch her. She was extremely disoriented. I held her securely in my arms, never letting go, as she cried in my outfit and as Sly and I glared at the tiger.

(Sly POV)

El Jefe smirked then drug his twin swords on the bridge causing to fall apart and catch fire.

"Sorry Cooper, you lose! I need to deliver this puny stick to a new owner. I'll be back for your female Rioichi!" He said as he turned to go into his palace after leering at Angela. Rioichi held her closer, if that was even possible.

" _That cowardly tiger is not laying another claw on her."_ I thought as mine and Rioichi's glares intensified from rage to hatred for that filthy tiger.

"No! El Jefe is getting away!" Bentley exclaimed while covering his eyes. Angela and Rioichi were looking at where El Jefe went with fury and hatred. I was determined to kick El Jefe's tail, for Rioichi's cane and to make him pay for hurting my best friend.

"Don't worry, Rioichi. Watch over Angela and these two. I'm going to kick some tiger tail, get your cane back, and make him pay for hurting your mate." Rioichi nodded and tightened his grip gently on Angela. As I walked forward, I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned and saw that Angela was looking at me with worry.

"Sly, please be careful. You are my brother!" Her words brought tears of joy to my eyes. I pulled her into a gentle but tight hug. Angela was literally my family now.

"I will Angela. El Jefe is going to pay for what he did to you." I said and then I raced off to find El Jefe.

* * *

(Angela POV)

As I watched Sly rush off, I couldn't help but worry about him. He was my best friend and I did not want to lose him. I felt two hands on my shoulders. Naturally, one was Rioichi. The other one was Bentley's.

"Don't worry Angela, you should know Sly by now. No matter how bad things are, he always pulls through." I nodded in agreement. Sly always managed to win every battle we've ever been in.

After a few moments of waiting, Sly appeared with an unconscious El Jefe, but he looked sad. We all rushed to him. He sighed in defeat before he spoke.

"I am sorry Rioichi, I managed to take down El Jefe, but I failed to get your cane back. Someone took it before I could." Rioichi looked down before putting his paw on Sly's shoulder.

"It is ok Sly-sama. The most important thing is that you and Angela are safe now. I can always make a new cane." That is when a thought hit me like a bolt of lightning.

"There may not be any need for that Rio-chan." I said as I walked up to them with a smile. Both raccoons looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean, Angel-chan?" Rioichi asked.

I pulled out something from my tail and held it out. Rioichi looked at it and shook his head.

"Angel-chan, I made that cane for you. You do not need to lend it to me. I cannot and will not accept it." He said. I smiled. I knew that he would say that, so I pressed on.

"I think you need to take a better look at it Rio-chan." He looked confused for a brief moment before taking the cane and looked at it more closely. After observing it, his eyes widened in realization.

"What?! This is MY cane!" He exclaimed while looking at me in awe.

"But how?" Sly asked, just as shocked as Rioichi. I looked at the ground sheepishly and scraped my feet on the ground.

"After returning from the geisha job, when Rioichi and I fell asleep, I slipped away while he was sleeping and switched canes. I thought El Jefe and Rioichi wouldn't notice since they were so similar. And my plan worked. So instead of taking your cane Rio-chan, El Jefe took my cane and I kept yours safe in my tail. I am just surprised that he didn't find it when he frisked me after capturing me." Both Sly's and Rioichi's eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of El Jefe putting his paws on me. Rioichi then pulled me in his arms and smashed his lips against mine in a kiss that was long overdue. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss instantly as I heard my friends groan at the sight. After a few moments we pulled away to catch our breath then tapped our noses against each other with a smile.

"You are amazing, my love. I only wish you did not sacrifice your cane for mine." He said with a sigh.

"Your cane is more precious than mine, Rio-chan. It has been in your family for generations. My sacrifice was worth it." I said instantly. Rioichi was about to argue before Sly stepped in.

"What would we do without you, Angela? And don't worry, I promise. I will find a way to get your cane back. From what I can tell, you are a Cooper now, and Coopers look after each other." Sly said. I then blushed because he knew what Rioichi and I did. Then I covered my face in Rioichi's chest as he chuckled and held me close. I took a deep breath and turned to the gang with Rioichi's arms still around my waist.

"Come on guys, let's head back to the restaurant and celebrate. We stopped El Jefe and he failed in getting Rioichi's cane." Everyone nodded and we all went back to the restaurant to reopen it.

As soon as we sent El Jefe to present day jail, we reopened the restaurant doors, and all of the villagers came bustling in. Everyone was so happy to find me and Rioichi back in business. Rioichi and I made all of our special sushi recipes and we celebrated our victory. Although, it was a hollow victory. The enemy may have failed in getting their target, Rioichi's cane, but they still got a Cooper Cane. And I could tell that Sly still blamed himself for it.

After a few days of resting and resupplying, Sly and the gang prepared to leave and head to the old west to help out Sly's outlaw ancestor, Tennessee Kid Cooper. It was extremely hard to say goodbye, knowing that I may never see any of them again. It most certainly wasn't a dry goodbye, that's for sure. Bentley jumped out of his wheelchair and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could without suffocating him. As soon as I placed Bentley back in his wheelchair and helped him in the van, Murray scooped me up into a back-breaking squeeze.

"Gee, I am sure gonna miss you Angela." He said while shaking me from side to side.

"You too, big guy." I said while trying to breathe. He put me down and I turned to Sly. We stared at each other for a brief moment and then rushed into each other's arms. The tears started to pour out of my eyes like a waterfall as I clutched on to Sly for dear life and he onto me.

"Thank you for everything, Angela. I will never forget you." Sly whispered in my ear as I felt tears soak my shirt and fur.

"I will never forget you either Sly Cooper. We have had many amazing adventures and I will treasure them forever." I said as I pulled away and kissed his cheek underneath his eye. I walked back into Rioichi's arms as they wrapped around me tightly.

"I promise Angela; we will get your cane back. Even if it kills me." He said before turning towards the van. I laughed.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that Ringtail." He laughed before turning to Rioichi.

"Take care of her Rioichi. You will never find a better female as a mate." Rioichi nodded before tightening his embrace.

"Of course my descendant. I will never let her go." Sly nodded before getting in the van. We waved before covering our eyes as a bright blue light appeared. When the light dimmed, the van was gone. In its' place on the ground, was a photo of me and Sly at the ball when we were hunting for the Clockwerk parts. I tightened my grip on the picture as tears dropped onto it. I wiped my tears as Rioichi came up behind me.

"Are you alright Angel-chan?" he asked while putting a paw on my shoulder in comfort. I covered his paw with mine and wiped away more of my tears.

"I miss them already." He sighed and then wrapped me in a gentle embrace and kissed my forehead.

"I miss them as well, but I get the feeling we will see them again." I nodded and we turned to go back to the restaurant.

Suddenly another blue light started to shine brightly. Rioichi blocked me from the light. As it dimmed, I heard a familiar voice.

"Angela, Rioichi?" I gasped it was Bentley and Murray.

"Guys?! What are you doing here? Where is Sly?" I asked as Rioichi and I ran to the van.

"There's no time to explain. An enemy by the name of Le Paradox stole all of the Cooper Canes. We need yours and Rioichi's help to retrieve yours and the ancestors' canes." Rioichi and I looked at each other, nodded and jumped into the van before we whisked away through time.

Shortly we were united with Tennessee Kid Cooper, the first Cooper that everyone called "Bob", Sir Galleth Cooper, and Salim Al Kupar. After retrieving the Cooper Ancestors, we made our way to the blimp that held the canes.

When we got there, I saw that Le Paradox had Sly and Inspector Fox trapped in a giant container.

"Haha! Two rats in one trap! I knew you could not resist Cooper. You are so predictable!" Le Paradox said while looking down at them while not noticing us. Sly was furious.

"Oh Yeah? Well how's this for a prediction: I am going to kick that stripe right off your tail!" He sniped back at the filthy skunk. He was unfazed at Sly's comeback.

"Yes, yes, and now come the big threats from the little man. As I said, predictable." As usual, the hot headed fox had to run her mouth.

"Let us out! You afraid of a fair fight, coward?" Le paradox, once again, was unfazed at Carmelita's remark as he looked at his nails.

"No no no, I don't think so. I have something special planned for you two. It is how do you say; a going away party!" he said as he controlled his machine and took Sly and Inspector Fox away.

"Sly!" I exclaimed as I try to run after them, but Rioichi stopped me. Then Bentley stepped forward as Rioichi, the other ancestors, and I surrounded him.

Ok, listen up! You all know why you are here. We have to find your canes and get you all back where you belong now! If we don't, we'll never be able to repair the damage Le Paradox has done."

"What about Sly," I asked full of worry as Rioichi wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Murray nodded his head, wondering the same thing.

"I am sorry Angela, but Sly is on his own for now. But I'm sure he'll be fine, it's Sly." Bentley answered and I nodded in agreement.

" _Sly, you better make it out or I will find you and kick those rings off your tail"_ I threatened to myself.

We made our way to the chambers that held the canes. I could see my cane way up there. I looked at Rioichi and he nodded knowing that I wanted him to get my cane back.

"Rioichi, you're up first. My readings show that Angela's cane is somewhere in this room." Bentley said while pointing to the cane.

"We can sense it too, Bentley-san." Rioichi pulled me into a brief kiss before rushing through the obstacles. I watched him as he climbed, spire jumped, and used the Leaping Dragon to reach my cane. After all this time spent with him, his skills still amaze me. In no time at all, he grabbed my cane, tossed it to me and jumped down. I rushed into his arms and we embraced each other.

Our moment was interrupted when dozens of mouse guards showed up.

"Rat troopers at twelve o'clock!" I groaned as they surrounded us.

"Ugh! These guards are getting on my nerves." Everyone laughed and nodded before rushing to take out the guards. After finishing them off, the door opened.

"No time for a break, guys. We have to keep moving!" Bentley shouted as we rushed through the door to the next chamber that held Bob's cane.

"There's Bob's cane. Alright Angela, let's see if you learned well from Rioichi. This one is all you. Go on and show us what you got." I nodded as I walked forward.

" **Thank you for your help, sweetheart."** Bob said.

"It is my pleasure Bob, my future most hairy ancestor-in-law." Then I was off. I made my way past all of the obstacles with Rioichi guiding me in my mind and heart. The leaping dragon was much easier after I first succeeded in Japan. In a few moments, I reached Bob's cane. I threw it down to him and jumped down as Rioichi ran to me, and swung me around in his arms.

"That was wonderful, _Watashi no ai"_ I smiled at this then I looked at him and then myself. We were starting to vanish.

"Great! Wait, Rioichi, Angela, I'm picking up an energy field shift-centered on the two of you." Bentley said. It was then that I realized.

"Yes, we sense it is our time to go. It has been an honor meeting all of you. _Sayonara!"_ Riochi said while I waved at everyone while wrapped in his arms as we vanished.

Soon, we landed back home in front of our restaurant. As soon as we collected ourselves, Rioichi pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. Our tongues wrestled until he won the battle and our paws ran all over each other's bodies. After breaking away for air, we just stared into each other's eyes.

"That was an amazing adventure. Everything is the way it should be. We can now live our lives in peace and plan our future." Rioichi said after catching his breath.

My eyes widened at the thought. I almost forgot. Not only was I afraid for Rioichi, I was also afraid of losing a special treasure and not being able to tell Rioichi about it. I pulled out of his arms and looked down at the ground. It was time to tell him. I am afraid that he would not be happy and would leave me.

"What is the matter, my love?" Rioichi said worried. I took a deep breath and looked into his soulful eyes with all of the love and sincerity I possessed then covered my stomach with my paw.

"Rio-chan, what if I said that the future may have already begun?" It was quiet for a moment.

"Angel-chan, what are you…" He began before looking at my paw on my stomach in shock. Then his look changed to one of pure love.

"Angela, are you saying what I think you are saying?" He asked with hope in his voice while taking only a few steps and standing only an inch away from my face.

I nodded my head with tears in my eyes.

"I am pregnant Rioichi Cooper." He stood frozen for a brief second before sweeping me off of my feet and slamming his lips on to mine. I was frozen for a moment before returning the passionate kiss. I was so happy. Rioichi is happy about becoming a father, if his kiss has anything to say about it. He pulled away and set me gently on my feet, then knelt in front of my stomach, then kissed it.

" _Konnichiwa_ , little one. It is your father. You and your beautiful mother will be the most loved ones on the planet." I covered my face at his tender actions. He then stood back up and smiled at me with all of the love he possessed.

"Let's go home, _Watashi no ai"_ He said.

" _Hai."_ I answered and nodded my head. But before I could take a step, he swept me into his arms bridle style and carried me home as we were ready for our life and future together to begin.

* * *

 _Yay! That is the end of the game. I am thinking of doing an epilogue with Angela and Rioichi's children being brought in. If that is what you want, then holla at me by clicking that review button at the bottom of the page. If not, then I will post the poll results in an AN next time._

 _Results:_

 _Tennessee Kid Cooper: 5_

 _Sir Galleth Cooper: 2_

 _Sly Cooper: 1_

 _Don't worry, if your favorite Cooper doesn't win, I will still write about that Cooper falling in love. How about a little fun here? I will let you guys play Q &A with the characters from this story. If you have questions, then send them with your review and the character will answer you in the next chapter. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then, Sayonara!_


	10. Epilogue

_Hello readers! You wanted it, you got it. This is the last chapter. I am sad because this was so much fun to write. But don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from. I want to thank all of you for reviewing, following and adding this story to your favorites list. I am so glad that you loved my story and I plan to write more when I can. I don't own Sly Cooper or any characters except for Angela Nidaros or Cooper now. Well this chapter is purely mine also._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _5 years later_

 _(Angela POV)_

I was sitting in the garden behind our house. After I told Rioichi that we were having a family, we agreed that we needed a bigger place. Instead, we found a lovely house not too far from the restaurant that had a beautiful garden and the river flowed behind the house. Life has been perfect.

Instead of having one child I actually had triplets the first time. Two girls and one boy. The girls were named Henriette Jane, and Amaya Hazumi Cooper. Ironically, Rioichi and I liked the name I took when I was disguised as a geisha, so we decided to name one of the girls that. Both of them were daddy's little princesses and Rioichi doted upon them every second of the day. While my son, Sly Rioichi Cooper was a mommy's boy and always demanded my attention over his fathers. I named him after the two most important men in my life, my best friend, and my son's father. It was a way to keep both of them with me for always. All three of them took after Rioichi in so many ways. Sly was the spitting image of his father, a red panda but he had my blue eyes. While the girls looked just like me with my brown colored fur and darker brown rings on their tails, except with Rioichi's brown eyes.

Before we found out how many children we were having, Rioichi asked me to marry him and become his mate and wife officially. Of course, I said yes. Our wedding was on a lovely spring night in our garden surrounded by cherry blossoms and the light of a full moon. It was one of the best nights of my life. I only wished Sly was there with me. After we were married, my loving husband doted upon me and made sure I was happy. I would never forget the day that our little angels came into this world.

Rioichi was nervous and excited at the same time. He never left my side while I gave birth. When the cries of the baby raccoons filled the air, there was never a brighter smile on his face with tears of joy in his eyes. I can only imagine what his and the kids' reaction will be due to the news I have.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rushing of feet approaching me.

"Mommy, mommy!" I turned and saw my daughters running towards me. I knelt down with a smile as they rushed into my arms.

"Hello my darlings. Have you been running from your father and brother again?" I asked with my arms crossed and a smirk. Both of my girls were looking down and Henriette was looking at the ground with her good eye. She got into an accident with her brother. Sly was playing with Rioichi's cane and Henriette got too close and he hit her in the face, taking out one eye. She now wears an eye patch and her nickname is Henriette "one-eye" Cooper.

They both said "no" at the same time I heard "yes". I looked and saw my son at the entrance to the garden.

"Sorry Mom, they wanted to see you badly." He explained while running towards me. I stood up and put my paw on his head.

"It is alright Sly." Sly then wrapped his little arms around my waist as I wrapped him in my arms.

"Mama, I want to be a pirate and sail the seas when I grow up." Henriette said.

"A pirate? That is exciting. Well sweetheart, you are a Cooper. You can do anything you set your heart out for." I said while smiling. My children had such big dreams.

"I want to be an archeologist." Amaya said.

"And I want to be a ninja master thief, just like Dad." I smiled greatly at this.

"Your father will be happy to hear that. In fact, we think that all three of you are old enough for him to start training you in the ways of the Cooper Clan." My children smiled massively and all hugged me.

"We will make you proud mommy." Henriette said. I was paying so much attention to my children that I failed to see a certain red panda sneak up behind me.

"I know you will, sweetheart. By the way, where is your father?" I asked. Immediately after, I felt something hook around my waist and yank me backwards. I squealed and squirmed before I was wrapped in the arms of my husband with his tail wrapping around me.

"Hello Mrs. Cooper." He whispered in my ears, bringing shivers down my spine as usual.

"Hello yourself" Mr. Cooper" I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can see that the children escaped me and found you again." I laughed at this.

"You must understand dear, they are Coopers, they are adventurous. They take after you in that way." He chuckled and wrapped me tighter in his arms.

"Maybe so, but they have your beauty _Watashi no ai."_ He then pulled my lips to his. After all of this time, our love and passion still burned like a strong flame. I hope that it will never dim, even as we grow old.

Our moment was interrupted by the groaning of our children.

"Ewwww!" our children groaned out, covered their eyes, and stuck out their tongues in disgust. We laughed at their reactions.

"Children, you will need to get used to it. I will never stop showing your mother how much I love her." Rioichi said while keeping me wrapped in his arms.

"it's still gross Dad. I am never going to be like that." Sly said while crossing his arms stubbornly. Rioichi chuckled and knelt in front of his son.

"You say that now son, but your feelings will change as you get older, trust me. I was the exact same way when I was your age. But that all changed when I met your mother." He smiled while looking up at me.

"Well, that won't happen to me." We all laughed at Sly. He was most certainly his father's son. Rioichi stood up while laughing and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Let's go inside and have dinner." Rioichi announced after we all caught our breaths. I stopped everyone. It was time to tell them my news. I am not as worried as I was the first time.

"Before we do that, I have an announcement to make: Someone will be coming in about 8 months." The children were confused but Rioichi understood exactly what I was saying as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Are you certain my love?" I nodded my head and I was swept off of my feet and swung in a circle as my husband kissed me deeply.

"What's going on? Who is coming?" Our children asked at the same time. Rioichi put me down and brought me close to him as he explained to them.

"What your mother means is that you are going to have a baby brother or sister. Your mother is having another baby." Their little mouths dropped open and their eyes began to sparkle.

"YAAAAY!" The children shouted and jumped around with joy. I put my paw on my stomach with happiness and Rioichi covered my paw with his as we smiled lovingly at each other.

"Now go inside and wash up for dinner. We will be in there soon." They nodded and ran into the house while shouting how they're going to be a big brother and big sisters.

I turned to Rioichi as he pulled me against him and smashed his lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wrapped tightly around my waist as our tails entwined. As usual our kiss left us both breathless when we broke away.

"I love you so much Angela Cooper. You have given me everything I have ever wanted: a beautiful mate in you, three wonderful children and another little one on the way. My life is perfect all because of you." Rioichi cupped my cheek with one paw as the other kept wrapped around my waist. I leaned into his paw.

"And I love you Rioichi Cooper. Before you, I thought I would die of a broken heart. But you saved me and I have never been happier. I have you, Henriette, Amaya, and Sly with me and I am never letting go as long as you never let me go."

"Never." He kissed me once more, then Rioichi and I walked back into the house to feed the three hungry mouths that were waiting on us.

I thought back to everything I have been through. I have always thought that I lost my chance because my best friend, Sly Cooper did not love me. I believed that I was not meant to fall in love. But now I am grateful that Sly did not love me. For if he did, I would not be happy with my family. His rejection gave me what I truly wanted. It gave me a second chance at love and a wonderful life with my true love and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

 _The end! That's it. The story is finished. I had so much fun writing this and I am glad you enjoyed it._

 _As promised: the winner of the poll is *drumroll*_

 _Tennessee Kid Cooper!_

 _Tennessee, I hope you are ready cause I got some big plans for you. Are you ready to find your soul mate and fight off Inspector Fox?_

 _Tennessee: I surely am SSF18! I've been itchin' to get some action. I want my gal soon so you better get to writen'!_

 _There you have it ya'll. It's Tennessee's turn to find love. I will be posting as soon as possible. 'Til then, Sayonara!_


End file.
